L is for Love, Lust and Lies
by WorldsApartx
Summary: L is an old childhood best friend of the group. What happens when she returns to NYC to find her crush and best mate, Chuck is a womanizing, drug-taking arsehole. And what happens when she gets a little too close to Nate? TV series based from Ep.6 onwards
1. IntroductionPrequel

Prequel

Serena Van Der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Nathaniel Archibald, Charles Bass and Lucy Adams were five friends who had spent their childhoods together, learning new things and dating each other.

Of course, Serena and Blair were inseparable, like Siamese twins. They shopped, gossiped and did most things girly girls did. They wore the latest designer trends, owned the latest Prada bags and had make-up from Bendels.

Lucy was never a girly girl. She preferred hanging out with Nate and Chuck, especially Chuck. Nate was more of her brother to her, but she had always fancied Chuck. As an only child living with just a father, life was difficult and Mark had raised her to play sports and wear sportswear.

On Lucy's fourteenth birthday, Mark Adams made an important announcement. She had arrived home from a surprise party in the Bass' suite, at the Palace hotel, to find her father seated at the dinner table.

"Lucy, I am sorry but we are moving." He announced. Lucy unzipped her hooded jacket and threw it onto the sofa.

"Where are we moving to?"

"England. I've been relocated." The businessman explained. Mark Adams owned a designer furniture business called _Flash Deco_ and recently, his company announced that they were setting up stores in England. He had agreed to help and within a few months, they were set up over there.

Lucy attended the best private school in England, where young Dukes and Duchesses were educated. She hated it. All of the snobby, flirtatious boys had forgotten her name within minutes and just referred to her as "Manhattan mistress." It made her sick. She felt so lonely and was only able to make two less stuck-up friends.

She kept updated by Gossip Girl as the years went by. Blair and Nate were officially a couple; Serena had been sent to boarding school but had returned within months and Chuck… _Oh, Chuck. _Lucy hated what he had become. A shallow womanizer sleeping with a different woman every week. She shuddered at the thought. He was now smoking pot and taking drugs too… what had happened to her best friend, her crush?

Every now and again Serena and Blair emailed and sent care packages, but from the boys she heard nothing. On her seventeenth birthday, Lucy received a Bendel tracksuit from Serena. Then she realised…she hated everything about herself.

Within a week, she had a new girly wardrobe, new hairstyle and a new attitude. She even brought up the courage to ask her father something

"Dad, I'm seventeen now. I want to go back to New York for a visit." She smiled sweetly behind her lip-gloss and fluttered her mascara-coated eyelashes. Her light brown hair fell gently in curls over her shoulders.

"Honey, I wanted to talk to you about that. I might be moving back to New York. There have been problems with the _Flash Deco _headquarters and everything is set up here. You can stay in London if you want, as I know school is important to you."

"NO! Well school is important, but I will come home!"


	2. Home sweet home

Chapter One- Home "sweet" home?

_(This chapter is set episode 6. However, Vanessa does not exist.)_

Lucy shrieked as she ran up the stairs in her old penthouse. Everything was just as she remembered it. She picked up a calendar and displayed it onto her wall. Perfect. Her floral walls and pink carpet looked very boho, as did the curtains over her bed. She giggled and ran over to her lip-shaped phone, as her maid, Senrita, unpacked her luggage.

"Hey?" The other caller said.

"Serena! It's Lucy!"

"Oh my God! How are you?"

"I am okay and back home!"

"Back home as in here, home?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god!" She shrieked.

"Who is that?" Said a manly voice in the background.

"Dan, it's Lucy!" Serena cried out. Lucy held the phone away from her ear, to stop herself becoming deaf.

"Who is Dan?" She asked Serena.

"Well… he's my… boyfriend."

"Awesome! Now when is the next party?"

"Tonight actually! It is masquerade and you should totally come. I'll get Blair to put you on the list. I will email the details now. Bye!"

"See you later."

Lucy hung up her phone and jumped off her bed. Masquerade? What was she going to wear? She opened her closet and looked at the clothes her maid had just finished unpacking. She had nothing to wear that was decent.

"Dad I'm going shopping. You coming?" She shouted down the stairs.

"Yeah I guess I could treat you." He smiled and pulled on his coat.

"Great! I am going to a masquerade tonight!"

"Not that you're jetlagged at all…"

The club looked luxurious with curtains draped and masks decorating. Lucy looked around, but really, it was difficult to find anyone in a mask.

"Serena?" She called out, waiting for a reply. Then she spotted Blair; her mask was on a stick and was held towards the floor, not her face. Lucy hurried over.

"Blair!" Lucy pulled off her mask, revealing her face.

"L! Wow Serena said you were back but you look great!" They hugged for a second, until Serena came over.

"Wow L, I love the make-over!" The three girls giggled. A dark haired boy, his eyes covered by a black mask, stood there looking confused.

"Oh Dan, this is Lucy!" Serena introduced them and he waved, oddly.

"I love the party." Lucy said, admiring the decorations. It had always amazed her how wonderfully decorated the Upper-East-Side parties were, even when she was fourteen.

"Has anyone seen Nate? I made him a trail and it's almost midnight." Blair looked worried.

"I'm sure he will find you soon." Lucy comforted her, delirious of the fact Nate and Serena had slept with each other the previous summer. Blair glared at Serena, making the Blonde head and dark-haired boy quickly hurry away before the bomb exploded.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked, tucking a curl behind her ear. She covered her face with her silver mask, hiding her identity, not that she was recognisable after three years anyway.

"Didn't you read on Gossip Girl? Nate slept with Serena. I told him I trusted him and he was going to make it up to me by following a trail. Now it's midnight and he still hasn't turned up." A tear rolled down Blair's cheek. Lucy hugged her old friend and pulled away.

"Hey, isn't that Nate?" A boy was taking off his half of a hold mask. He had the same emerald eyes and the same shiny brown hair as Lucy remembered.

"Hey Blair, who is your friend?"

"Nate, it's me Lucy! I am back for good!" I smiled, happily. Nate smiled but then looked at the upset brunette standing next to her.

"Blair, I'm sorry. Can we go home now?" He was fed up with the treasure hunt and wanted to go back to her house and start all over.

"It's gone midnight. It's too late Nate." Blair walked away, Nate rushing after her.

Boy had Upper-East-Side changed. All these couples smooching and dancing instead of trying out halter neck tops, skirts and make-up or playing soccer on the fields. Boys had always been afraid of dancing or kissing, but now everyone seemed so experienced.

A blonde-haired girl in a purple mask and yellow dress gracefully walked down the stairs from the roof. What had she been doing up there? She had a smirk on her face and hurried past, her hair flowing behind her as she disappeared out back.

Lucy sighed and walked up the stairs. The door to the roof opened with a creak and she could hear someone shouting.

"Someone help me please! Jenny Humphrey get your arse back here now! You can't leave me like this you bitch!" A boy shouted.

Lucy walked onto the roof and spotted someone wearing just a white vest and matching boxers. She laughed at the sight, but stopped when she realised who it was.

"Wow you've changed in the past three years!" She gasped; his brown, tame hair and brown eyes made her want to melt. He even had muscular arms and muscles visible through his vest.

"Lucy?" He gasped, attempting to cover himself up with his arms hugged around himself. Lucy took of her mask, revealing her identity.

"That's me!" She giggled. "Well this is interesting. I am not going to ask!"

"Please don't. Just get me my clothes. The bitch wouldn't have taken them too far."

Lucy walked off the roof, searching for Chuck's clothes. He gawped as she turned away, shaking her hips. She was hot! What ever happened to the tracksuit tomboy he had been practically best friends with? Her hair looked silky and angelically curled, she had a thin, curved figure and her eyes twinkled with eye shadow on her lids.

The girl returned a few minutes later holding Chuck's tuxedo and devil mask.

"Feeling horny, were you?" She laughed, knowing it was referring to the mask as well as what he had expected that Jenny girl to do with him. He smirked; did she always talk dirty?

"Well I have changed and matured whilst you were gone, in more ways than one." He pulled on his trousers and began to button up his shirt.

"And I do not want to hear it."

"Surely in London they all talk about their sex lives. I bet you've heard all kind of dirt from the princes."

Lucy shuddered at the thought, making Chuck laugh. He buttoned up his shirt and threw on his dinner jacket.

"I didn't talk to the princes or many boys to be honest. They were all arseholes."

"Slept with them then?" He laughed even harder. Lucy launched his mask at him, but he caught it before it hit his face.

"I'm not a whore, Chuck." She frowned.

"Great to have you back Adams." And with that he disappeared down the stairs and into the emptying club below.

_**Spotted: L making a grand entrance at the Masked Ball. Sleep with too many Princes and end up kicked out of England? Little J running out of the Ball like Cinderella. I thought the handmaiden wasn't invited. B and N leaving in seperate directions. Is B ever going to lose it?**_

_You know you love me_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_


	3. A new end and a new beginning

Chapter two- An end and a new beginning

"Taxi!" Serena called, her hand in the air. Ten taxis stopped for the blonde-haired beauty. Blair rolled her eyes with jealousy. She hadn't contacted anyone since Saturday night, but Serena had insisted on meeting up with Blair before school that morning.

"Wait up guys!" Lucy rushed along the sidewalk towards her friends. Her penthouse was only a block away from The Palace hotel, so she had decided she would catch them on the way to school.

Blair and Serena waited as Lucy caught up with them; her purple tights looked great with the pleated tartan skirt and unlike Serena, she was wearing a matching bow to Blair's on her shirt. Lucy had clearly straightened her hair, as it was curl free.

"Hey L, catching a taxi with us?" Blair asked, eyeing Lucy. She looked stunning and all Blair needed was more competition; she was already second-best looking and now she feared she would move to third place.

"If that's okay." Lucy smiled. Blair nodded, as did Serena.

"Of course it is. You can tell us all the gossip about England!" Serena said, slipping into a taxi, the other two girls following.

The school bell rung and all of the pupils hurried out of the school. Blair stopped a younger blonde girl, grabbing her arm.

"Hey Cinderella. You dropped this at the Ball." Blair held a twinkling diamond bracelet and waved it in the girl's face. She quickly pulled it away.

"Sorry Blair, I just did loads of things for you and I wasn't invited." The girl looked down at her feet.

"Well don't assume you're invited next time. You have a lot to learn little J." Blair eyed the ninth grader in front of her. Lucy instantly clicked. That was Jenny Humphrey; the girl who had stripped Chuck down to his underwear.

"Nice work on Chuck though!" Lucy added, laughing. Jenny smiled at Lucy before scattering off down the steps. Serena and Blair stared at Lucy, questioningly.

"What did she do to Chuck?" Blair laughed, knowing whatever Jenny had done, Chuck probably deserved.

"Well she got him stripped to his underwear and left him locked out on the roof. She even hid his clothes." Lucy explained. Serena and Blair burst out laughing.

"I never knew Dan's little sister had it in her." Serena giggled.

It was the following Friday and all week the group had been busy with homework and college application forms. Blair had spent ages on an essay application to Yale and had restarted about one hundred times. Lucy had spent the week settling in and adjusting some of her room, as well as visiting some of her old favourite places. Nate and Chuck had been playing soccer and getting stoned, as usual and Serena had been studying with Dan. It was unlike the group to not be out partying or clubbing together and they all hoped the following week would be different.

Lucy, Serena and Blair were walking out of St Augustus' that Friday afternoon.

"So what are we doing later then?" Serena asked.

"Well I've got nothing planned." Lucy replied, hopefully.

Blair sighed. "I've got a silly dinner at the Archibald residence. I should be free around eight though!"

"Great, I'll text the boys." Serena replied. "Chuck knows this place called the Victrola. It should be fun."

"See you later than!" Lucy hurried off down the sidewalk, leaving Serena and Blair very confused. Why was she in such a hurry and why was she walking home?

Lucy ran into the coffee shop across the road and bought herself a latte. She had always loved their drinks. She bought herself one and then continued hurrying to St Judes school for boys; I am sure we all know why.

Chuck slowly walked down the steps, smirking at some of the girls waiting for their boyfriends. He nodded at them and then spotted a gorgeous brown haired girl on a bench. She sipped at a cup of coffee and stared in front of her, dreamily. She flinched when the hot liquid burnt her tongue.

"I bet that coffee is as hot as you are." Chuck whispered. The girl jumped up and turned around, dropping her latte on the floor. Chuck smiled when he realised who it was.

"Chuck, what the hell!? Do you hit on every girl you see?" Lucy asked, hoping for a specific answer.

"Only the gorgeous ones." He smirked. Lucy blushed like a little girl and looked at her spilt latte on the floor.

"No use crying over a spilt latte." Chuck laughed.

"You owe me a drink." Lucy replied, frowning.

"You're right, I do." He linked arms with Lucy and escorted her to a cute little café across the road. They sat inside and Chuck ordered them both lattes and a slice of chocolate cake.

"I'm not hungry." Lucy said, after the waitress had left.

"It's for me." Chuck replied, making Lucy laugh at his rudeness. "So would you like to explain why you were sitting outside my school Adams?"

Lucy blushed again, but then remembered that the school was on the route to her penthouse. "Well I decided to walk home and just bought a drink on the way."

Chuck nodded suspiciously. The waitress came over and gave him the bill.

"Thanks." He smiled and winked at her, making the waitress all giddy. Lucy rolled her eyes. Did he have to behave like that? It was so disgusting.

"What?" Chuck had noticed her unimpressed facial expression.

"You are an arsehole." She laughed, grabbing a spoon and eating some of his cake.

"Hey!"

Blair sobbed and looked at Nate. She loved him, but he didn't feel the same way. He had never said it and she couldn't stay with him. Everytime he looked at her, Blair wished she was Serena. He had always looked at Serena dreamily, like he just wanted to kiss her and hold her and love her. Blair was second best and she hated it.

"Do you love me?" Nate didn't reply. He just looked down at his shoes awkwardly. A dagger struck Blair's heart and salty tears stung her eyes. She couldn't do this.

"Your family needs me. I don't." Blair said, a tear gliding down her cheek. Nate felt awful for hurting her, but it was for the best. His father's stupid business deal wasn't worth upsetting her.

Blair walked off down the sidewalk and got in a taxi. She got out her phone and dialled Serena's number. It went straight to answerphone.

"Oh god, Serena." Tears flooded down her face and her voice shook. Her stomach turned over. She had eaten too much at the Archibald's dinner. It needed to be dealt with. She tried ringing Lucy to let her know she wasn't up to a night out, but no one picked up.

Lucy sat in the taxi, on the way to Victrola. She wore a cute cream camisole, a cream and gold, above the knee skirt and a gold jacket. She didn't hear her phone go off. Chuck stood outside the club, lent up against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"Bad habit, you know." Lucy smirked. He looked her up and down and smiled.

"Looking good I must say. But then I keep wanting to say that to you." He put his arm around his friend and led her inside. Lucy's phone began to ring, so she quickly answered.

"Lucy, it's Serena. I'm sorry but I can't come out tonight. Jenny is grounded for going to the Ball and me and Dan have to keep an eye on her. I'm sorry. Have fun, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

Chuck smirked and led Lucy to a roped off area. They sat on the chairs and opened a bottle of champagne.

"Hadn't we better wait for Blair and Nate?" Lucy asked, moving the champagne flutes out of Chuck's reach.

"Well they broke up, so probably won't be coming."

"What!?" Lucy gasped. "Why?"

"Well let's face it! Blair's always been second best to Nate."

"Oh my god, I hope she's okay." They had been such a cute couple.

"She broke up with him. Now let's relax, that's what this night is all about." Chuck handed a champagne flute to Lucy and she quickly drunk it down. She had the butterfly feeling in her stomach again and needed to get rid of it before she could say something stupid.

"Slow down, Adams. Don't want to get drunk do you?" He poured her another glass at laughed.

"I want to dance." She had drunk three glasses already and had just ordered a cocktail.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The bartender said, watching her slowly deteriorate.

"She'll be fine." Chuck laughed. "You're not going up there are you?" He looked at the stage of the burlesque house.

"Perhaps." Lucy hopped onto the stage and wildly began to dance, slowly stripping herself down to her bra and skirt. Chuck gawped as she shook her hips, making other guys cheer. Was this the alcohol?

Lucy giggled and walked over to the microphone.

"Sorry fellas. That's all you're getting." The men moaned, and Chuck found himself also doing so. Lucy pulled back on her t-shirt and sat next to her friend, who was still gawping.

He stared straight ahead of him, completely oblivious of her.

"Chuck? Chuck?" She waved her hand in front of his face. Then she thought of something. They were both drunk, and wouldn't remember it in the morning, so why not?

Lucy leant forwards and gently pushed her lips against his. He began to respond and for a while, they just sat there. Two best friends kissing like they really loved each other. Did they?

Chuck soon pulled away, feeling hurt. _She's probably just drunk, so what's the point. _

"I guess I had better take you home Adams."

Lucy shook her head disobediently. "My dad will kill me when he sees me like this." She pulled on her jacket and stood up.

"Well you could come back to my suite." Chuck offered. "But you'd better phone your dad and let him know where you're staying."

"That could be fun." She kissed him again, but this time only a peck. She stumbled out of the door, falling into Chuck's arms.

"You have really drunk too much!"

"No I haven't! Don't be silly!"

"When we get back to mine, you are eating something and drinking some water." He frowned and carried her to a taxi.

"The Palace hotel please."

They took the lift up to his suite and he continued carrying her down the corridor. Then he spotted it. Something was curled up outside the door of Chuck's suite. _I hope it's not an ex-lover. _He sighed.

"Chuck!" Nate jumped to his feet and smiled when he noticed his best mate carrying something.

"Who is…Lucy?" He gasped at the sight of her in Chuck's arms.

"Man, you are sick. She's like a friend!" Nate frowned. Chuck passed Lucy into his arms.

"And so was Blair. Now where did I put my key?" He searched in his pockets.

Nate attempted to put Lucy on the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's pissed." Chuck pointed out. He dug out a silver key from his pocket and unlocked the door. The maid had been in, so everything was clean and tidy.

Nate carried Lucy in and walked over to the sofa.

"No put her in my room." Chuck said, filling a glass with some water.

"You aren't seriously going to-"

"No! I just don't want her hurting herself. She'll be bad enough in the morning!"

Lucy giggled as she landed on Chuck's king sized bed. Nate laughed along. She turned really pale.

"My head aches." She moaned, sitting herself up on the satin sheets.

"How much did you drink?" Nate asked, running his hand through her silky hair.

"I have no idea." She replied, taking off her jacket. Nate took off her shoes and sat down next to her.

"You certainly came back in style." He laughed.

"I guess you could say that." She frowned, feeling sick. Chuck walked in with water and some pills, but the smile wiped off his face when he saw Nate running his hand through Lucy's hair. Are you jealous, C?

"Here you better take these." He handed her the pills and water and watched her slowly take them. "That should help your stomach and head."

Chuck sat down on the other side of her, snuggling up closer to her than Nate. No second bests here!

"So Nate, why are you here exactly?" Lucy rested her head on Chuck's shoulder, making his butterflies flutter.

"Well I was meant to be spending the evening with Blair and my dad's in a cell and my mum is somewhere." He said, looking down.

Chuck sighed too, looking out of the window.

"Well this is like old times." Nate laughed, looking at his two closest friends.

"I guess it is." Chuck replied.

Chuck and Nate both turned to the girl between them, but she was already asleep. They laughed and turned their voice to a whisper.

"Chuck?" Nate looked at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have feelings for her?"

Chuck shook his head. "Man, you are forgetting who you are talking to!"

_**Spotted: L baring almost everything on stage at the Victrola. She was even spotted leaving with C. Still have feelings for him, do you L? She may be older, but falling for Chuck Bass doesn't make her any wiser!**_


	4. B's close shave

Chapter Three

Blair Waldorf's seventeenth birthday was fast approaching, which meant an awesome party was being held and everyone who is anyone was invited. She hadn't spoken to Nate until the Monday evening.

"Isn't it a little hasty we're breaking up?" Nate's voice sounded a little suspicious, but Blair didn't care. She loved him and if he was willing to make an effort, she was happy.

They agreed to get back together, not that they had even broken up, as far as some people were concerned. Blair jumped up and down, squealing with delight. The Archibalds and Eleanor Waldorf had a business deal and their children getting married definitely sealed it. Of course Nate wasn't over Serena! He was just fulfilling his parents' wishes.

"Your party is going to be so cool!" Kati Farkas and Isobel Coates chimed.

"I think Anime is a great theme." Lucy added, smiling. Kati and Isobel nodded their heads in agreement.

"Totally awesome!" They chorused.

"And Nate will be there by midnight. He promised." Blair said, dreamily. She knew that on Friday evening she would be given an engagement ring and become the soon-to-be Blair Archibald.

"They're back together." Serena whispered to Lucy, as Kati and Isobel had no idea the couple had broken up in the first place. Lucy smiled and nodded, sipping at her latte.

"Anyone want to go shopping? I need a new outfit!" Blair exclaimed, leaving her dream world behind.

"Sure, why not." Lucy agreed. Serena grabbed Blair and Lucy and started to head off.

"You guys not coming?" Serena asked, looking at Kati and Isobel.

"No, we have to meet someone." They smiled, obviously referring to their dates for the party. They walked off in the direction of St Judes.

"Taxi!" Serena called, rushing to the side of the sidewalk. Three taxis stopped eagerly for the beautiful blonde, making all three of the girls giggled. _I'm so glad Nate's over Serena, _Blair smiled.

The club had been decorated to fit the anime theme. Projectors displayed anime cartoons on the walls and there were even Japanese servants and chefs handing out sushi. Kati and Isobel hurried around excitedly in matching sailor moon outfits.

"Happy Birthday!" The chimed, rushing over to Blair and Serena.

In one of the corners, a pile of presents was stacking high, towards the skies. Chuck stood by the bar, flirting with the waitresses and barmaids, hoping to get a three drink.

"My bed is empty. Will you sleep with me tonight?" He checked out a small brunette, who was seated next to him. She threw her champagne in his face.

"You've already had me Chuck Bass!" She muttered, angrily, before walking off. Chuck just laughed. He had slept with practically all the a-list now; except Blair, Serena and Lucy… all it took was a matter of time.

Blair stood alone on the balcony, watching the world pass by below. Where was Nate anyway? She wrapped her arms around her short, black, puffy dress, shielding herself from the wind. She could see a boy standing below talking to a girl with light brown hair. Why were they down there? The party was up the stairs in front of them!

Lucy walked over to Nate, who was standing under a tree, smoking.

"It's a bad habit, you know?" She laughed. Nate smiled and his emerald-coloured eyes twinkled in the streetlights.

"Aren't you coming to the party?" She asked, standing under the tree next to him.

"Well, me and Blair have been a bit off recently." He said, dropping the cigarette onto the floor.

"I know. I heard." Lucy replied, stubbing out the lit cigarette with her silver heels.

"I don't feel like going to the party. Not yet anyway. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, why not." She followed him along the sidewalk towards Central park. They spoke happily for a while, just catching up on what had happened over the past three years. Lucy had really missed out on a lot.

"So when did you start dating Blair?" She asked.

"Shortly after you left, but it's always been difficult. Our parents played matchmaker and she's always been so awkward, you know? I care for her, but probably more as a sister. I wish I hadn't ever slept with Serena."

Chuck approached Blair on the balcony, and eyed her.

"Where is lover boy, then?" He leant on the wall next to her. She sighed and moved away from him.

"Oh, he'll be here by midnight. I know it." She responded, coolly, but her eyes looked hurt. Chuck put his arm around her.

"Well I think you look hot, but would look so much hotter without that dress."

"You're heinous." She moved away from him and walked inside.

Serena was showing off her moves on _Guitar Hero. _Dan cheered her along, happily, as did Kati and Isobel. Blair walked over and joined in, but couldn't help feeling sad. As soon as she saw Chuck leaving the balcony, she walked back outside and dialled Nate's number.

"_Hello you have reached Nate. Sorry, I'm busy at the moment, but leave an awesome message and I might call you back."_

She hung up the phone. What was wrong with him? He always had his phone on.

Lucy and Nate approached the club and stopped outside.

"I had better go and say happy birthday to Blair. You coming?" She asked him, pulling a present out of her bag.

"I think I'll pass. Thanks for this."

"For what?"

"Just talking and listening, you know. It's hard to find anyone to talk to. Blair just gets upset and Chuck just talks about sex."

Lucy laughed. "It was no problem."

They hugged, and without them noticing, a camera phone clicked. Nate watched as Lucy walked inside and disappeared out of vision, before climbing into a taxi.

Blair's phone beeped.

_Happy birthday B xoxo Gossip Girl. _

She felt sick at the sight of it. Nate, her boyfriend, was hugging some girl with brown hair. Tears filled her eyes and she hurried inside.

"Blair, I'm so sorry." Serena apologised, walking over to her best friend. Kati and Isobel looked stunned.

"Cheater totally deserves herpes!" Kati said, looking at an upset Blair.

"He isn't cheating on me. We broke up, okay? He was going to get back together with me, but only so my mum would help his dad! Satisfied?" She stormed off, tears running down her face. The whole party had heard the conversation and were in shock.

"Blair!" Serena ran after her best friend. Chuck stared, looking sad. He had joked about Nate, but it probably really hurt her. _I am such an arsehole. Lucy was right. _

"Blair, stop!"

"It's over, Serena. He said he was going to get back together, but he's not here I didn't think he would, but part of me thought that if I didn't say it out loud then it wouldn't come true; that he would be here." She cried. Serena hugged her, holding her tight. She had no idea what to say.

"I just wanna be alone." Blair slammed the door and sat inside, sobbing into a pillow. Serena stood there waiting, but decided she should leave her best friend. She walked over to Dan.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He asked, looking at Serena's shocked expression.

"I don't know." She replied. Dan hugged her.

"You're a really good friend."

Lucy looked at her phone and gasped. _Some friend I am. _Of course Nate wasn't cheating on Blair with her! It was just a hug. Girls are allowed to hug friend's boyfriends, aren't they?

The whole party whispered, as she snuck in and put down Blair's present on the top of the pile. She walked over to Serena.

"Where's Blair?" She asked, looking as cool as she could.

"She doesn't want to see anyone. She and Nate aren't getting back together. She's really upset." Serena replied in a whisper, so that the other guests had nothing else to gossip about.

No one had noticed, but Chuck had snuck into the room where Blair was crying. She sat, curled up on the bed, fiddling with her ring finger

"What do you want?" She hissed, looking at him with red eyes.

"I came here to comfort you." He sat next to her on the bed.

"Sleep with me more like." She looked at him, her eyes full of hatred.

"Well if you insist."

"You're heinous."

"And don't you love it." He smirked. She rolled her eyes at him with disgust. She hated the womanizer, but couldn't help wondering if he could help her get back at Nate.

"You know, you look really hot tonight." He smiled, checking her out.

She smiled back, which was something he hadn't expected. "So do you." She purred.

Blair leant forwards and gently kissed his lips.

It was getting late and people were leaving the party. Serena and Dan were drinking champagne by the bar and Lucy was getting tired. She walked over to the bedroom, hoping to find Blair and wish her happy birthday.

Lucy opened the door, only to see Blair and Chuck making out on the bed.

"Oh my god." She gasped, feeling short of breath and her heart aching at the sight of her crush kissing her friend.

"Shit." Chuck muttered, Blair jumping off of him.

"What do you want?" Blair hissed, glaring at Lucy.

"I'm just going." She turned and began to walk away, but Blair grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this." She whispered, bitterly, in Lucy's ear.

"I won't, don't worry." Lucy replied before heading off down the corridor. She wanted to cry. It was only a week ago that she had been drunk, kissing Chuck. He followed her down the corridor, straightening his tie.

"Is Blair okay?" Serena jumped out of her stool looking at Lucy and Chuck.

"She's fine." They both chorused.

_**Spotted: L looking rather upset last night. Did C disappoint her? B announcing that she and N are officially over. Let's hope he didn't sleep with S again, as D will definitely be heartbroken. **_

_**You know you love me**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl**_

_**--**_

_Sorry the chapters have been a bit short, guys! I will make the next one longer, I promise!_


	5. Turkey, kisses and princesses

_Okay there are two new characters in this chapter; you meet Lucy's dad's girlfriend and a relative.. could be interesting.. i promised a longer chapter,so here one is..._

Chapter Four

**It's thanksgiving in the Upper East Side. Every year, we are reminded of why we celebrate, as well as the embarrassing situations we got ourselves into last year.**

**Take Serena Van Der Woodsen. She got completely smashed, and lonely boy saved her from getting hit by a car; he couldn't save her pie though. Sadly, Lily Van Der Woodsen has been unable to book them a meal, so she will be cooking their thanksgiving dinner.**

**Lucy Adams and her father will most likely spend this thanksgiving alone, unless someone else invites them over. Chuck Bass is spending his vacation out of the city with his father and some "hot" girls no doubt. Why are you running Chuck? Got something to tell us?**

**The Archibald residence will be very quiet, after the captain was bailed out for numerous charges, as well as hitting our dear Nate. We've even heard that Alison Humphrey has returned for a happy family thanksgiving, but how long will this last? **

**You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl**

"Happy thanksgiving!" Lucy chimed, running down the stairs into her living room. Her father sat there wearing his smart Armani black trousers and white shirt.

"You too honey." He replied, smiling. He handed her a small box.

"Dad, it is only thanksgiving." She said looking at the little black velvet box.

"That's why it has turkeys on it!" He laughed. She opened the box, fearing what was inside. She smiled at a charm bracelet with hearts, stars and flowers, as well as a Swarovski crystal turkey.

"Thanks dad, it's lovely." She smiled and put the bracelet on her dainty wrists.

The phone began to chime, echoing around the living room.

"I'll get it." Her father jumped up and answered the phone.

"Yes. Yes it is. One second, I will just get her." He held the phone away from him.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked, jumping up.

"Nathaniel." Mr Adams handed her the phone and left the room.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Lucy said. She looked at the rain pouring down outside.

"You too. Isn't the weather lovely?"

"I was just thinking that." She smiled and sat down on the sofa, the cordless phone in her right hand.

"I was wondering what you were doing today. Do you have a big family meal planned?" He sounded a little nervous, which was odd for Nate. He was usually so stoned that he was really mellow.

"Well it's just me and my dad and his girl." Lucy replied watching the chef carry around a turkey.

"I was just wondering because my dad has gone into rehab and my mum insists on visiting him. I'm meant to be going to Blair's house, but I don't think I can on my own. Would you come to hers with me?" He sounded desperate. Lucy felt awful. Two weeks ago she had been snapped hugging him and had walked in on Blair and Chuck about to have sex. She knew she would feel odd around them, which is why she had been avoiding it.

"You could come and have dinner with us. There's too much turkey for just me and my dad and his lady friend." Lucy replied. She always used the word "lady friend" because the thought of her middle-aged dad having a girlfriend disgusted her.

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course I am! We don't want to be eating turkey for the next year. Besides, I hate listening to them talk all slushy to each other." She laughed and so did Nate.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Your welcome. See you at one?"

"Great. Bye." He hung up the phone. Lucy ran into the chicken and saw her dad talking to his girlfriend, Clarissa.

"Dad, can Nate come over for dinner? He has no where else to go and we will never eat all this food." She looked at the large amounts of meat, vegetables and deserts in the queue for the oven.

"Of course he can." Her father replied smiling. He disappeared into the living room leaving Clarissa, Lucy and a turkey.

"It will be lovely to meet your boyfriend, Luce." Clarissa's Tennessee accent was whiny. Lucy shuddered. The accent was annoying, as was her nickname.

"He's not my boyfriend." Lucy widened her smile and walked away, leaving Clarissa on her own.

Serena Van Der Woodsen walked along the sidewalk with her brother, Eric, and mother, Lily. The three were spending their thanksgiving together, but weren't having much luck finding a turkey. Lily and Eric eyeballed a large pumpkin.

"We could have pumpkin pie." Eric suggested.

"But it would be raw, seeing as our suite has no oven." Lily added. Serena looked down at her shoes. Her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Dan."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" She chimed, loudly.

"You too. So what's on your menu today then?"

"It looks like raw pumpkin pie." Serena laughed.

"You can't eat that! It's thanksgiving! Your family can come and eat with us. Mum and dad have cooked way too much anyway."

Blair Waldorf looked around the filling dining room, awaiting her dad. He had announced a year or so ago that he was gay and moved to France with his boyfriend, Roman. He had been at the past thanksgiving, so Blair was sure he would be attending this one.

"Mum, where's dad?" She asked her mother, Eleanor.

"I'm not sure, Blair." She looked away from her daughter, before rushing off to please her guests. Blair planned to eat a lot of food, as she was so hungry. She wouldn't put on any weight, as she would just throw it all up again.

Lucy Adams looked into her closet. It was 12pm and she had only just finished drying her hair from her shower. Her curls hung loosely over her shoulders. She sprayed serum over her hair, to keep the natural curls, before returning to her closet. _What on earth do I wear?_

"Luce, do you need any help in there?" Clarissa knocked on her boyfriend's daughter's door.

"I'm okay. Just deciding what to wear." Lucy replied, tightening her silk gown. She knew Clarissa would come in and attempt to help anyway; the blonde haired, green eyed, wannabe WAG was too predictable.

Clarissa opened the door and joined Lucy, raiding through her closet.

"How about this?" The blonde picked up a peach, silk dress with frilled sleeves. Lucy smiled.

"I forgot I had that!" She snatched the dress off of Clarissa, and shooed her out of the room. The dress was nice and comfy, and looked slightly shorter than when she had last worn it, as it now showed off her long legs. Clarissa entered the room a few minutes later, with the maid, Sophia.

Sophia immediately began to hang up the clothes on the floor and put them back into the closet. Clarissa admired the seventeen-year-old girl in front of her.

"You look lovely!" She smiled as if to say "my work here is done." Hearing the friendly conversation between his two favourite women, Mark Adams walked into his daughter's bedroom. He gasped at her fairly short dress.

"You cannot wear that! It's too short!" He frowned. Lucy pouted.

"No it isn't dad. It only just skims my knees!"

"It should reach your knees. Wear something else."

"Dad, please!" She pleaded, turning to Clarissa for help.

"Honey, I think she looks lovely. It's a nice length and looks very feminine and flattering." Clarissa held her boyfriend's hand and smiled sweetly, making Lucy feel sick.

"Oh, I guess it's okay." He turned and left the room, Clarissa following like a puppy. Lucy admired herself in the mirror. She smiled, deciding she looked quite nice. She fixed on her thanksgiving charm bracelet and her pearl necklace before heading downstairs.

The cold air made Nate Archibald shiver. _At least it's stopped raining. _He walked quickly down Lucy's street, avoiding the puddles. He had decided he did not need to smoke a cigarette or any weed as he felt pretty comfortable and knew she disliked his habit.

He approached her building and quickly walked up the stairs to her penthouse. He quickly checked himself in a mirror in the hallway, running his hand through his hair, before knocking on the door of 101.

"Happy thanksgiving!" Lily Van Der Woodsen smiled, but her happiness faded once she spotted Allison Humphrey. She faked a smile at the woman and Rufus Humphrey, before seating herself at the table.

Serena and Dan sat down, holding hands, happily and Jenny spoke to her friend, Eric. The room filled with noise, until Dan noticed awkwardness between his father and Serena's mother.

"Why you talking like you know each other?" He questioned.

"We kinda did know each other." Rufus explained. Allison frowned and glared at Lily.

"Know each other how?" Jenny asked, worriedly. She had brought her mother back to Brooklyn and she didn't want her parents to get divorced. The past month had run so smoothly and things were almost back to normal. Her heart skipped a beat when she found out Lily and Rufus had been an item.

Serena, Dan, Eric and Jenny crept off to Dan's room to hide, whilst their parents argued next door about their old sex lives.

Blair Waldorf cried. "Mum, why isn't dad coming?"

"I told him you didn't want to see him. I couldn't face him after the divorce. I'm so sorry." Eleanor replied.

Tears streamed down Blair's face. She looked at the empty plate, where a big slice of pie had once been. She ran upstairs and into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She felt awful. Nate loved Serena, not her. She hated being second best. Serena was slimmer and prettier than her; Blair could not make herself more beautiful, but she could lose weight. She stuck her fingers down her throat, and threw up more food, whilst she sobbed. She felt all weak and leant herself against the bath, wishing her father was there, calling her "Blair Bear" in his kind, manly voice.

Mark Adams opened the door and greeted his guest by shaking his hand. Nate smiled.

"How are you, Mr Adams?" He asked the host as Sophia removed his coat.

"Very well, thank you Nathaniel. And do call me Mark." He responded, ushering Nate into the living room. "This is my girlfriend, Clarissa."

Clarissa kissed Nate on the cheek, her smile looking genuine for once.

"Pleased to meet you." Nate said. He turned towards the stairs and watched Lucy walking down gracefully. Her curls bounced, but in an angelic way. Nate smiled at her, making her blush a little.

"Hey Nate." She hugged her guest.

"Happy Thanksgiving." He smiled. Clarissa and Mark left the room, leaving the two seventeen-year-olds talking.

"Have you spoken to Blair recently?" Nate asked, as he sat down on the sofa. Lucy sat next to him.

"No." She looked down at her gold heels.

"Spoken to Chuck?"

"No." She held her hands, delicately, in her lap. Why did he have to ask if she had spoken to those two? Of course she hadn't! She had walked in on them about to have sex and to make things worse, Blair had threatened her.

"I don't know what's up with those two. Neither of them have spoken to me. I understand Blair, but Chuck's my best mate." Nate sighed. He looked at Lucy. She was acting so suspicious today.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine." She lied. She lifted her head and looked and Nate, faking a smile. "I'm just fine."

There was a knock at the door, so Lucy jumped up to answer it. In the doorway stood a curly-blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. She was taller than Lucy, but still didn't scare the gossiping girl. Nate stood behind Lucy looking confused.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm Bethany Clark." She replied with a smile. Lucy looked confused.

"And what are you doing here?" Lucy noticed a stack of luggage behind the girl. _Please say she isn't…_

"Clarissa is my mum. My dad said I'm too much hard work and told me to come and stay with her."

Lucy felt sick. Was this girl going to take all the attention away from her?

"Who's at the door?" Mark Adams called, but he stopped in his tracks. Clarissa smiled, full of joy.

"Bethany, sweetheart. How are you? What are you doing here?" She asked. There was a resemblance between her and her daughter.

"Daddy was angry with me, so I came to stay here." She made a puppy dog face like a child, making Lucy feel sick. She rolled her eyes and walked off, Nate following her. They sat down in the living room feeling a little awkward.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Mr Adams called from the dining room. They both got up and walked into the room, ready to stuff themselves with a thanksgiving feast. At least it was comfort food, although there would be less food now with another mouth to feed.

Blair Waldorf dialled her best friend's number. It was three o'clock and she really needed help. She had been locked in her bathroom for over two hours and her mother hadn't even looked for her.

"Blair, are you okay?" Serena asked, knowing Blair would only call on Thanksgiving if it was an emergency.

"Serena, my dad's not here. It's all gone wrong. My mum told him I didn't want to see him. I'm locked in my bathroom." She sobbed.

"I'll come over. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Serena hung up the phone. Too late. Blair had already emptied her stomach and still felt sick.

Lucy Adams and Nate Archibald were seated in her bedroom, watching the Thanksgiving parade on television. Bethany was downstairs, bonding with Mark Adams, which really annoyed Lucy. She was convinced this Bethany girl would ruin her relationship with her father. Outside, it was raining again, and the streets looked pretty empty on the TV.

"It must be so humiliating to be dressed as a turkey!" Lucy laughed, watching someone in a turkey outfit, slipping in a puddle.

"Says the girl with the turkey bracelet." Nate replied, looking at her charm bracelet.

"Hey, my dad got me that." She laughed, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"You look really beautiful." Nate said. Lucy stopped laughing at blushed.

"You look very handsome." She replied, with a straight face. She wasn't sure whether or not he was being friendly or joking around.

"I really mean it. You've changed so much. In a good way though!" He whispered. Lucy felt her cheeks burn red.

Nate moved towards her, not taking his eyes off of her. He stopped once his face was only a few centimetres away. Lucy looked into his eyes and blue met emerald. Her eyes twinkled, full of happiness and change.

"I've been wanting to do this since you got back." He stroked her hair and leant towards her.

Their lips touched, making his butterflies flutter in his stomach. Her lips tingled, but she didn't mind. She kissed him back, wondering why she had ever fancied Chuck. Clearly Nate was the one for her.

Then her phone began to ring.

"Damn it." Nate muttered, making Lucy giggle. She leant over him and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"L, it's Serena." She sounded worried.

"Hey, S! Happy Thanksgiving! What's up?"

"It's Blair. I'm at her house and she's really weak. Don't tell anyone but she throws up most of what she eats and everything got too much for her. I need your help." Serena's voice was a whisper.

Lucy gasped. "I will be right over."

The guilt hit her. She had just kissed Blair's ex, whilst Blair was close to killing herself. She rolled off the bed and grabbed her raincoat.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." She said, apologetically. Nate frowned.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at her worried facial expression.

"It's Blair. She needs me." Lucy ran over to her drawers.

"I just need her address." She searched through them, but Nate stopped her.

"I will take you there. I can help even if I am the last person she wants to see." Nate grabbed his phone and put it in his trouser pocket. They ran outside into the rain and hopped into a taxi.

_I'm going to be the last person she wants to see once she finds out what I just did, _Lucy thought. She sighed and moved herself right over to the window of the taxi. Nate reached out, attempting to hold her hand, but she moved hers away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"For what?" She replied, continuing to stare out of the window.

"Kissing you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

_**Spotted: L and N hopping into a cab in a hurry. Later, they were spotted with S carrying a sobbing B out of her house. Put on weight, did you B? D and J welcoming the four newcomers to their thanksgiving meal. If that apartment in Brooklyn is the new place to hang out, I better get an invite!**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl**_


	6. A night to remember

Chapter five

It was the Saturday after Thanksgiving and Lucy Adams, Kati Farkas, Isobel Coates and Blair Waldorf were out shopping, but not together. No, the following week was the Debutante Ball, so they had to shop for dresses with their parents.

Serena Van Der Woodsen had refused to go, so she was staying home, but little did she know, a dress would soon be required…

Blair and her mother, Eleanor, were shopping in Bendels for a designer dress. Blair had been looking forward to this her whole life and now she was a senior, it was all coming true. She spotted a beautiful floor-length silver dress, which spread out at the knees and was decorated, on the left shoulder, with a large silver bow.

"Blair, it's lovely!" Her mother chimed, picking up a dress in Blair's size. Her daughter quickly tried the dress on and showed it to her mother.

"I really like it." Blair smiled, twirling around. She would be irresistible to Nate in this dress. They were bound to get back together, after Nate coming to her rescue on Thanksgiving.

"It needs to be properly fitted." Eleanor said, looking at the loose areas on the dress. Blair had clearly lost weight, but her mother did not care.

Lucy was also in Bendels, but she was shopping with Clarissa, her father's girlfriend and Bethany, Clarissa's "long lost" daughter. Her father had given her his credit card and had told Clarissa to make sure both teenagers had a stunning dress to wear, as the cotillion was very important. Bethany immediately walked over to a rack of black dresses, which were most likely the most expensive dresses in the store. Lucy picked up a gorgeous red dress and held it against herself.

"L, that will only make your hair look ginger." A familiar voice said. Lucy turned around and smiled at Blair.

"I guess it will." She replied. Blair had not found out yet about the kiss and Lucy hoped she never did.

Clarissa began talking to Eleanor about dresses and designs and they walked away leaving the two girls talking.

"I'm buying this dress." Blair held up her silver ball gown.

"It's lovely. I have no idea what to wear." Lucy looked over at Bethany, who was chatting up a cashier. She rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Who is _that_!?"Blair asked, acknowledging the blonde.

"Bethany. She's Clarissa's perfect little girl. She's staying with us at the moment." Lucy replied, dully. Blair laughed.

"Well, lets find you a nice dress."

Blair looked around trying to find a dress which would suit Lucy. Then she spotted an aqua dress which matched Lucy's eyes. She held it up and her friend walked over to join her.

"That's really nice." Lucy commented, admiring the silk dress.

"It would make your eyes look really blue." Blair added. Lucy took the dress and tried it on in the dressing room. It fitted perfectly and gave her athletic figure curves. She opened the curtain and spun around, making Clarissa and Eleanor gasp.

"Your daughter is really beautiful." Eleanor commented.

"She's not my-"

"What do you think, mum?" Lucy interrupted, smiling at Clarissa. Bethany frowned and crossed her arms. _She's my mum. _

"I think you look lovely." Clarissa replied with a smile. Bethany pouted. _I'll show her._

It was the morning of the ball and Serena Van Der Woodsen wandered around her living room in her nightgown. The day was going to be so boring, as everyone was going to the Ball. Even the previous week had been dull, as silly dancing lessons were going on. There was a knock and the door and Serena's mother, Lily, jumped up to answer it.

"Mum!" Serena heard her mother's surprised voice. Yes, Cece Van Der Woodsen was standing in the doorway.

"I heard someone isn't attending the Debutante Ball." She frowned at Serena, who looked at her mother for help.

"I think she can make her own decisions now, mother." Lily said, ushering Cece into the living room.

Serena left the room, leaving the two to discuss reasons why she wasn't attending the Ball.

Blair Waldorf had invited Chuck Bass over to "finish what they had started" on her birthday. She laid her head on his bare chest, snuggling up to his naked body. _Goodbye virgin Blair. _She moved her head and kissed his lips, raising her eyebrows.

"You looked hot in Prince Theodore's arms today." He commented.

"Oh, is that what I am to you? Just an accessory?" She replied, sexily, making Chuck smile.

"Next to him yes," He replied, rolling Blair on top of him, "on me you're so much more." He began to dress himself.

Blair tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, but I can't be on you, remember?" Blair pulled on her clothes and then kissed Chuck again. "Cause we don't want Nate to find out. We don't want anyone to."

"But Lucy-" Chuck began.

"She doesn't know about this. You're gonna have to learn to behave yourself." She kissed him again, but pulled away to the sound of the elevator bell.

"Miss Blair, Mr Nate for you!" Dorota called from downstairs. Chuck collapsed backwards. Blair sighed and left the room.

Nate Archibald smiled as Blair descended down the stairs. She frowned at the sight of him. _At least I've finished now. _

"What do you want?" She mumbled.

"Well I saw you at dance practice and I couldn't stop thinking about you." He replied, looking nervous.

Blair still hadn't forgotten about him making a fool of her on her seventeenth birthday. If she ever found out that he had spent Thanksgiving with Lucy, and not her, as well as practically made out with Lucy, she would kill both of them; not physically but emotionally and through blackmail, as that was how Blair Waldorf played.

Chuck stood at the top of the stairs, listening in to everything they were saying. He smirked, realising Nate would kill him when he found out Chuck deflowered his little princess. He didn't care for Blair at all, but she seemed happy with him. What else was he meant to do? He jumped up at the chance to take anyone's virginity away. Now just Lucy's was left to take…

"We should go to the Ball together, but only as friends." She smiled at him.

"Just friends." And with that he left his smiling ex-girlfriend. The elevator door closed and Blair jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yes! I'm going to the Ball with Nate!" She shrieked. Dorota, her maid walked in and smiled.

"Very good news, Miss Blair." Dorota said, handing Blair her ball gown. Blair snatched it and ran up the stairs shrieking. Chuck laughed at the sight of her.

"My work here is done." He smirked, walking past her. Blair frowned. She knew that look; Chuck was obviously plotting something and it most likely involved blackmail.

"Chuck, you dare tell anyone about us…" She began, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, I won't, relax Waldorf." He smiled and left the half-worried-half-excited Blair standing at the top of the stairs.

Chuck Bass was enjoying the female tailor adjusting his tuxedo for the following evening. His father frowned as he watched his son smirk everytime the tailor ran her hand up his leg, pinning and sewing the baggy areas. The tailor stood up and walked backwards.

"Et voila!" She said, admiring her needlework.

"I think you will charm the ladies, son." Bart Bass laughed as Chuck looked at himself in the mirror. He placed a flower in his pocket and smiled.

"This will do nicely thanks." He nodded at the tailor, who excused herself with the cheque Bart had handed her.

Blair entered the Ball, her right arm entwined with Nate's left. She smiled as the music played and they danced together. Parents and committee members watched from the balcony surrounding the dancefloor; mothers wept "aren't they grown up" and fathers smiled, proudly.

Jenny Humphrey stood in the corner and smiled happily, watching the seniors dancing together. Deep inside, she felt guilty for upsetting her mother and knew she should not have skipped the art show. She knew she was changing, but did not realise that she was changing for worse not for better. Her brother was no where to be seen, although she spotted Serena arguing with her grandmother.

Then Dan appeared like a knight in shining armour. They danced together, happily, forgetting all of the mistakes of that day and where they were. They locked lips, making some of the committee member uncomfortable, but they didn't care. Jenny was so proud with her brother. Most sisters would have gagged at the sight of her brother kissing someone, but Jenny liked it; she still found it hard to believe that Dan had pulled a Queen Bee… pulled her idol, in fact. Committee members frowned at Jenny smiling at the sight. To them, snogging someone at a Debutante Ball was disgusting.

"What a slut!" One mother said.

"Oh my, is that Serena Van Der Woodsen?" Another whispered.

Jenny giggled like a school girl as she watched her geeky brother spin his girlfriend around the floor in an almost-romantic fashion.

Lucy sat on a bench feeling sick. Nate had asked her to go to the Ball and had then stood her up for Blair. _He kissed me on Thanksgiving_, her mind kept reminding her. She looked up and saw Serena's ex-date standing in front of her. He was clearly alone now too, seeing as Serena was dancing with and kissing Dan.

"Carter Baizen, my lady." He kissed her hand, making her giggle. He was such a gentleman.

"I'm Lucy Adams." She replied, nervously. He smiled and pulled her to her feet.

"Well Miss Adams, would you care to dance?"

"I would love to."

Carter pulled Lucy onto the dancefloor and they began to dance, gracefully. For once, Lucy was glad her father had pushed her into ballroom dancing lessons. He seemed an expert too, but Lucy didn't recognise him from school. _Perhaps his mother is on the committee. _

"I must say, you are very beautiful." He whispered to her. Lucy giggled again.

Chuck and his partner danced over to Nate and Blair. Chuck smirked at the sight of Lucy and Carter, but inside he felt hurt.

"Looks like Carter has pulled." Chuck pointed out, nodding in his old friend's direction. Nate followed the direction of Chuck's head and frowned a little, making Blair uncomfortable. _Not again, please. _Then she realised it was Lucy, not Serena.

Carter whispered into Lucy's ear again, making Chuck laugh.

"I bet he's telling her what he wants to do to her later!" Chuck sniggered. Nate let go of Blair and ran over to Carter.

"Leave her alone you jerk!" Nate punched Carter in the nose, leaving Lucy in shock.

"Oh my god Nate, what are you doing!?" She cried out, looking at her injured gentleman friend. Two security guards rushed over and restrained Nate.

"Come on mate, you're outta here." One said, pulling him out of the room.

A tear rolled down Blair's cheek. Everyone was looking at Lucy and Blair, back and forth.

"I bet she slept with Nate." A girl whispered to her date.

"I heard that she never left. She was staying in Nate's house as his slave."

Lucy felt sick. She rushed out of the room, her eyes filled with tears. Blair closely followed.

"What the hell was that?" Blair snapped looking at her "friend."

"I have no idea." Lucy replied.

"Did you sleep with my boyfriend?" Blair growled. Her eyes burnt like fire and her teeth were gritted. She couldn't trust her friends anymore. Not since Serena had slept with Nate.

"Of course I didn't! I promise!" Lucy replied, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Good." And with that, Blair Waldorf set off to find Nate.

Lucy entered the ballroom, ten minutes later, after calming down and reapplying her make-up. Serena shook her head at Lucy before storming past, clearly to find Blair. The brown haired girl seated herself on the same bench as before.

Bethany smiled at her, but not a smile of friendship. It was more of a smug smile, as if this was part of a plot. Bethany turned and kissed James, her date, but only a peck, so that the committee had nothing to say about it.

Carter walked past Lucy, glaring at her, as if she really had slept with Nate. _It was only a kiss._ She gulped as Chuck approached her.

"You have an interesting taste of men." He smirked, pulling her to her feet.

"I didn't sleep with him!" She replied, angrily.

"Didn't say you did." He pulled her over to the dancefloor. His left hand was rested on her hip and his right took hers. She put her left hand on his shoulder, as she had been taught to at dance lessons.

"So what was that really about?" He asked.

"Don't act like you don't know. I saw you whisper something to Nate and then he punched Carter. What did you say?" Lucy took his hands away from her and glared at Chuck.

"What?"

"You said something and don't lie to me!"

"Okay I wondered what he was saying and so did Nate. I didn't mean for that to happen." Chuck lied. Lucy frowned. Was he lying or telling the truth. She walked away from him, but a hand stopped her.

Chuck pulled her close, into his arms and pressed his lips gently against hers. She responded eagerly, but inside she still felt annoyed. She pulled away, making him groan. Around them, couples were in shock. Lucy frowned.

"Leave me alone Chuck." Lucy replied with a smile.

Lucy stormed out of the ballroom. Where was Nate anyway?

Nate looked at Blair longingly. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

She smiled. "It doesn't matter. At least I haven't embarrassed myself as much as Serena."

They both laughed at looked into each others eyes. Their lips locked and Blair pushed Nate against the wall as the kiss deepened

Lucy reached the top of the stairs and gasped quietly at the sight. Nate was making out with Blair. The couple laughed and disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Lucy standing in shock. Nate had clearly just used her.

Some arms squeezed her waist and lips delicately ran over her neck. She turned around, her blue eyes meeting Chuck's chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes practically searching hers for an answer.

Lucy shook her head, ran down the stairs and left the building. She felt used and to add to that, Bethany was having a wonderful time with her date. Carter had been such a gentleman, but Chuck had ruined everything. Why were boys so violent?

She ran outside, the clock striking midnight. Cinderella ran into the darkness, leaving her prince charming in shock.

**Spotted: L and C locking lips, before L disappearing like Cinderella. S and D leaving together, but S's grandmother looked a little disappointed. People change, grandma, so don't expect lies to win them around. B and N leaving together looking a little flustered. Finally lost it B?**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

**--**

_Keep reviewing- I've got some great ones so far. Okay, so I still haven't put much info about Bethany and Jenny, but I will try and sort it. Sorry this chapter wasn't my best- I kept on editing it and left it like this. Seeing as Blair wasn't at the Victrola and they were interrupted on her seventeenth, I decided that she and Chuck might as well have sex before the ball.. I will update shortly!_


	7. A slice on the ice

_I know that it's short, but Christmas continues in the next chapter.. _

Chapter Six

**It's Christmas time and nobody quite does Christmas like the Upper-East-Side. Our streets are lined with white fairy lights (coloured lights are tacky and so Brooklyn) and little Christmas trees are left on display in our windows. **

**My Christmas tree this year has an ice theme with blue, silver and white decorations; white snow-resembling tinsel, silver baubles and blue and white candy canes have made my tree look cute and snowy. I just hope we have some snow so I can wear my new Bendel snow boots and matching beret!**

**I just love the atmosphere. Freshmen and ninth graders hurry about the shops with their so-called boyfriends, buying French knickers to impress them. Us seniors actually have boyfriends, but tend to go shopping in groups of the same sex, buying the latest Armani shirts or the latest Louis Vuitton limited edition bag. My favourite part of this time of year is the parties- especially New Years. Blair Waldorf's new years party is meant to be the best party of the year, so if you're not invited, you aren't cool enough.**

**Have a Merry Christmas and don't eat too much, otherwise you won't fit in your Levis!**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl **

St Constance and St Judes held an annual second-hand gift sale in the courtyard, hoping to raise money for the schools. Every year, unwanted gifts and junk found it attics were donated and sometimes sold.

Blair Waldorf hated these sales, but her mother always insisted she went as it was good for her records; usually Eleanor even bought herself an unusual piece of furniture, but she never admitted it. Blair stood by the steps, reading the latest Gossip Girl blog on her phone. She smiled. Of course she had lost her virginity, but to Chuck instead of Nate. Speaking of the devil, Chuck walked past her with a smug grin on his face.

"Chuck!" She shouted, stopping him in his tracks.

"I love it when you shout my name." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"You haven't told anyone about us, have you?"

"Who would I tell?" He waved at the approaching Nate, before leaving the two lovebirds alone.

Jenny Humphrey had become very friendly with Bethany Clark. The both walked around making disgusted faces at the second-hand clothing.

"It smells like old people." Jenny snarled. She loved hanging around with Bethany, as more people paid attention to her and Bethany was pretty cool. She had only been in Manhattan a few weeks and Jenny was amazed a senior had taken her under their wing- they were practically best friends.

"Let's go to Bendels! I hate this tack-fest. My daddy would never force me to come to one!" Bethany pulled Jenny along the icy sidewalk to Bendels.

The store was decorated, elegantly with golden tinsel, bells with red ribbons and glittery gold baubles. Christmas songs sounded through the store and every now and then, the girls would walk past a joyful cashier or middle aged woman singing along. They approached the make-up counter.

"I love the _Maybeline_ range!" Jenny said, picking up some cinnamon-flavoured lip-gloss and testing it. It reminded her of Christmas in her Brooklyn Household, with the small fireplace alight and her mother cooking cinnamon cookies.

"_Too faced_ is better. There products aren't tested on animals and they are better quality, which is why it's more expensive." Bethany handed Jenny some lip-gloss by the range.

"I guess it looks shinier." Jenny admired the lip-gloss her friend had given her.

"And it's kiss proof." The girls turned around to see a senior with highlighted hair. Jenny giggled in a flirtatious fashion until Bethany stopped her.

"He's gay." She whispered, before dragging Jenny away so that they didn't make fools of themselves. After all, Bethany didn't want a reputation for flirting with homosexuals.

Serena Van Der Woodsen grabbed a furry, Russian hat and placed it on Dan's head; Christmas was two days away and she still hadn't found him the perfect present. Lucy walked past and laughed at Dan's make-over.

"Not your shade of grey." She giggled, before walking over to the furniture stall. Serena quickly removed the hat before anyone could take a photo and send it to Gossip Girl. She could image the headline _"S has lost her taste in men" _or even _"She's ran out of Americans and moved onto Russians"_

Lucy rummaged around on the furniture stall. She hated second-hand stuff so she searched for the "new" price tags. There were cute jewellery boxes, mirrors, stools and even a little jewellery mannequin. She picked up the mannequin and began to admire it.

"A bit small for you, isn't it?" Chuck whispered into her ear, making her jump. She faked a smile back and put down the mannequin.

"Your brain's small enough to hang on it though." She replied quickly, stepping away from him.

"But too big for something else." He smirked, making Lucy hit him in the arm.

"So where did you go after the Ball? To sleep with Nate like everyone else assumed?" He asked.

She gasped. "No, that was Blair!"

"Only you left to be deflowered then, Adams."

"Shut up." Lucy mumbled, turning her attention back to the mannequin.

""I'm willing to do the honours." He raised his eyebrows.

"Goodbye, arsehole." She stomped on his foot and left. Why did he have such a big ego?

Blair Waldorf carried two giant candy canes; one for her and one for her father, as it was part of their Christmas tradition. She ran into the living room and shrieked, happily, at the site of her father.

"Daddy!" She ran towards him, arms spread wide.

"Blair Bear!" Harold Waldorf hugged his daughter. She was happy, but the smile left her face when she spotted her father's boyfriend, Roman. _What is he doing here?_

She handed her father a candy cane, leaving Roman looking confused.

"It's our tradition." Harold explained, making Roman smile. Eleanor Waldorf looked at Blair, encouraging her daughter to make an effort with her father's French lover.

"And this is for you." Blair faked a smile and handed the other candy cane to Roman. This was going to be an interesting Christmas. Cold turkey, anyone?

Jenny Humphrey sat in a café, with her brother Dan. They were searching on the internet, trying to find the perfect present for Serena, but at the moment, it was unsuccessful.

"Okay how about this," Jenny opened a window advertising a supply of cheese; "at least we know it's something Serena doesn't have."

Dan frowned. "A year of cheese for six hundred dollars! Are these people kidding? I could buy a cow with that much money and make my own cheese!"

"You just said 'make my own cheese.' That's disgusting." Jenny laughed.

Dan sighed. "I'm never gonna find this gift for Serena."

"Yeah it's gonna need to be especially good this year to make up for the rest of her Christmas."

"What do you mean?"

"She's living in a hotel, you know, and how homey can it be? It's not exactly festive!"

It was Christmas Eve and Lucy Adams was going ice skating. She admired herself in the mirror; brown v-neck cashmere jumper, brown and cream tweed skirt, cream tights and chocolate brown suede boots. She pulled on her chocolate brown coat and left the house.

The winter air was cold and the sky was so white, it looked like they were expecting snow. The few trees on the ground were brown and crisp, matching Lucy's outfit. A gust of wind made her pull of her cream mittens and matching beret to shield her.

Blair Waldorf went ice skating with her father, Harold, every Christmas Eve, but to avoid bonding with Roman, she had invited all her friends skating; well, except for Isobel and Kati, whose families were staying in the Caribbean for Christmas.

Blair stood in her ice skates, Nate and Serena seated either side, tying their laces, when Lucy arrived. Dan did not own any skates and was at the hiring booth with sister, Jenny.

"Why did you invite Jenny Humphrey?" Nate looked confused.

"Oh I didn't. She did." Blair pointed at a girl with blonde curls. Bethany smiled and waved at Lucy, who waved, pathetically, back.

"I can't get rid of her for a few hours." Lucy muttered, making Serena look up.

"L, I know you hate the idea of having a possible future stepsister, but how bad can it be? You can borrow her clothes and beauty products as well as her notes for class. I'm sure your dad would appreciate you making an effort." Serena said. Lucy nodded. Serena was right; if she was unkind, her father would never forgive her.

"Thanks S." She smiled. Dan returned to the benches and pulled Serena to her feet.

"Shall we go?" He asked, looking nervous. What's the matter lonely boy? Never skated before? I'm sure you'll get the hang of it!

"Actually, we have to wait for Chuck." Nate replied, helping Blair out of her seat. She fell backwards.

"What?!" Blair and Lucy chorused.

"I hope you guys don't mind. I just thought it wasn't a reunion without Chuck." Nate said, pulling Blair back up.

"Oh, it's fine." Lucy replied, looking at Blair suspiciously. _They just a kissed, right?_

Chuck walked through the gate and sat on a bench opposite the group. He pulled on his red skates, which matched his signature scarf. He led the way onto the rink, skating over to a group of giggling freshman girls.

Dan clutched Serena, as she attempted to teach him to skate. She laughed as he crashed into the wall of the ice rink.

"Dan, have you ever skated before?" She asked him, skating to the space beside Dan.

"Once, but that was when I was ten." He replied, letting go of the wall and slowly continuing around the rink. Lucy zoomed past; she had been forced to go to figure skating lessons for a few years when she was younger, so she was confident on the ice.

Chuck stood, chatting to a large group of girls, who were clearly "fresh." Just how Chuck Bass liked them. As Lucy skated past, she swerved, just missing him and his ladies.

"So you want to play that way, Adams?" He sped after her. Lucy turned her head. Why the hell was Chuck Bass chasing her? She'd missed him, hadn't she? She zoomed past Bethany.

"Wow she's really good!" Bethany shrieked, watching her new almost-sister shoot past, followed by a gorgeous boy with a red and blue scarf.

Lucy keep skating, gliding past Blair and Nate kissing and almost knocking Roman over. She skidded along the ice, stopping herself, so that she didn't crash into the wall. She turned around, but Chuck was still heading straight for her.

Lucy shrieked, as Chuck tried to stop himself, but it was too late. He crashed into Lucy, slamming her into the wall. Her back hurt and she felt faint. Lucy looked down at her ripped tights and noticed her leg was bleeding from Chuck's blades slicing her leg.

"You idiot!" She mumbled, swaying back and forth; her face matched the white ice rink.

"I'm sorry. Lucy are you okay?" Chuck grabbed her, as she fainted, before she hit the floor. "Help!"

Two on-sight paramedics rushed over as Chuck skated to the ice rink's exit, Lucy lying unconscious in his arms. _I'm such an arsehole. _

_**Spotted: C carrying L off the ice. Looks like shes going to get a scar from that cut... no short dresses for the meantime, L. N and B kissing on the ice, avoiding B's two fathers. Why are you so bothered, B? An extra dad means an extra Christmas present, afterall! D falling over into S's arms. No ice rinks in Brooklyn, D? J and BE checking out the boys on the rinks. Shame to see you haven't pulled yet! Better hurry up to find a date for New Year's eve...**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**xoxo Gossip girl**_

_--_

_Yes it's short but the next chapter will be longer.. it seemed like a goos cliffhanger ending to be honest.. i love keeping you guys on the edges of your seats!_

_Thanks for the reviews and to my friend Bethany, who is actually BE.. shes given good advice and together we have decided on future relationships.. you rock BE!_


	8. A white Christmas

_I am dedicating this chapter to my amazing current fans: Bethany, Dalesnail, WouldiLieToYou01, BAM its lyssie_

_Thanks for the reviews.. keep them coming.. ideas would be great.. so heres chapter 7..._

Chapter Seven

Lucy opened her eyes. Her right leg ached and stung. She looked down; a doctor was stitching her leg.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked, watching her leg, which was still bleeding. She turned to the person next to her.

"At least you're awake." Chuck said, moving his hands away from his nearly-death ears. She hit his arm.

"It's gonna leave a horrible scar!" She whined. "And my tights are ruined!"

Chuck laughed. Three years ago she would have found the stitches cool and not cared about a hole in her designer tights. Now stitches worried her and she was upset that her tights had a hole in them. She had changed so much, but Chuck didn't care. As far as he was concerned, she was so much hotter now.

"It shouldn't leave too much a scar. Besides, now we've cleaned up the blood, the cut is a lot smaller. It must be about three centimetres in length." The doctor explained. Lucy smiled. He was right. It was pretty small and once the skin healed, it was hardly be recognisable.

"Where's my father?" Lucy asked Chuck, as the doctor cut the thread.

"I called him when we were in the ambulance. I shall go and see if he's here yet." Chuck left the room on a search.

Lucy sighed. "He came in the ambulance with me?"

The doctor looked up. "He hasn't let your side since the accident, until now."

Lucy laughed. _Has Chuck gone soft? _

Blair Waldorf was sitting on her lounger, surrounded by at least one hundred of her mother's guests. Nate handed her a flute of champagne.

"Merry Christmas!" He raised the glass. Blair frowned. Her parents had just embarrassed her by shouting at her for inviting Roman's ex to the party. Nate sighed and walked into the kitchen. He had been worrying about Lucy all day, but had been unable to contact her; instead, he had listened to Blair complain about her gay father. He needed some pot and went outside for a smoke, without asking Chuck, who was upstairs, if he wanted to join him.

Serena and Eric Van Der Woodsen sat on Blair's bed, cutting out paper snowflakes for Dan's Christmas present.

"How many more do you need?" Chuck mumbled, looking at the pile next to him. He had wanted to stay with Lucy, but his father and Lily Van Der Woodsen and forced him to go to the party.

"Only a few." Eric replied, hopefully. His hands ached and cutting another ten would change the aches to cramps.

"Chuck, why are you complaining? You are just sitting there!" Serena moaned, throwing a roll of cellotape at him.

"I'm actually sitting, thinking and looking handsome." He replied.

"You can think?" Eric muttered under his breath.

"Remind me again why you are doing this." Chuck shifted from the armchair to the empty space on the bed, next to Serena.

"It's part of Dan's Christmas present." Serena said, counting the snowflakes.

"Paper snow…how exciting!" Chuck replied, his voice full of sarcasm.

Blair opened her bedroom door and walked over to the sofa, closely followed by Nate who had attempted to cover up the smell of his weed with some deodorant.

"Things were getting ugly down there." Nate laughed, feeling very mellow. "I thought Roman was actually going to hit Freddy with his crutches!"

Blair smiled, but then frowned at the sight of little white dots of paper scattered over her bed sheets.

"What have you done to my bed? It's covered in little white specks of paper!"

"That isn't paper…" Chuck smirked. Serena hit his arm.

"You're heinous!" Blair said, cuddling up to Nate. Serena picked up her pile of snowflakes.

"Well I better get going. Wish me luck!"

Lucy Adams sat up in her bed, resting her leg, when the maid, Sophia, entered the room. Lucy paused _Grease_ and placed a pillow under her leg.

"Miss Adams, Mr Bass is here to see you." Sophia said, before leaving the room. Chuck smiled and entered the room.

"At least you're home now." He said, sitting next to her.

"No thanks to you!"

"I have bruises too!"

Sophia came upstairs with two ice packs. She placed one on Lucy's cut, making her shriek. Chuck laughed until the other ice pack was placed on his leg.

"Ouch!" He moaned, making Lucy giggle. Sophia left the room, pressing the play button on the DVD player before as she passed the TV.

"Well it's your fault!" Lucy whined, moving her leg to a more comfortable position.

"Maybe you shouldn't have almost hit me!" Chuck replied, eating a slice of the chocolate cake Sophia had brought up.

"Come on, I was hardly going to hit you! I'm an experienced ice skater."

"And I'm an experienced lover."

"Shut up or I'll hit you." Lucy grabbed a fork and stole some of Chuck's chocolate cake.

"Hey!" He hit her with a pillow. Never get between a man and his food.

Serena Van Der Woodsen sat on a mattress and admired Dan's Christmas present; falling snow was projected on the walls and the room was decorated with hundreds of paper snowflakes. She giggled as Dan walked into the room.

"Merry Christmas!" She laughed, as Dan stood in the doorway looking surprised. "Do you like it? Do you think it's cheesy?"

He raised his eyebrows. "No… no… it's incredible! How did you do this?"

"Well, I had help from my elves." She smiled, as Dan took of his coat. He sat down next to her.

"Your present it waiting for you at home," He said, referring to the Christmas tree he had snuck into the hotel, "but, um, I did bring a little pre-present for you."

Serena took the wrapped present and carefully untied the bow, revealing several sheets of lined paper with writing scrawled on them.

"This is your story." She smiled, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah it's the original; right out the spiral notebook."

"What happened on October 8th 2005?" She asked, looking confused.

Dan smiled. "Erm… well, I was accidentally invited to a birthday party, where I met a girl. She only spoke two sentences to me, but I've never forgotten her."

Serena smiled, her heart feeling warm and fuzzy. "Wait, you're story's about me?"

She didn't wait for an answer. Serena leant forwards, moving herself closer to Dan. Their lips touched and the kiss deepened. Usually, someone might have be freaked out to find their boyfriend had written about the day they met; not Serena Van Der Woodsen. She found the whole thing so romantic.

Serena removed the straps on her dress, revealing her bra. The couple smiled, feeling happy but nervous at the same time.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Dan asked, looking into his girlfriend's deep blue eyes.

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled at him, before kissing him again and falling onto the mattress below them.

Blair Waldorf opened her eyes and looked out the window; at least two feet of snow had fallen over night, giving the Upper-East-Side a truly White Christmas. She missed her father already, but not Roman. She pulled on her silk dressing gown, slipped on her satin slippers and crept downstairs.

It was only 6am, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She was worried. Chuck clearly hadn't told Nate about losing her virginity yet, but it scared her. One step out of line and she would be ruined, losing her friends, and boyfriend as well as the school's respect. She sighed and sunk into her living room sofa, watching Dorota put the last of the presents under the tree.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Blair!" The nanny chirped, smiling happily.

"Merry Christmas, Dorota." Blair replied with a sigh.

Serena opened her eyes and looked at Dan, before moving her head onto his chest. She looked around; the skylight was slightly open and snow had fallen into the room. Dan smiled.

"The projections were impressive, but how did you manage the real snow?"

Serena laughed. "I'm well connected."

"This is, without question, the best Christmas ever."

Serena nodded in agreement. "The best Christmas ever."

"I hate to break the spell, but we better get home before our families wake up."

At 9am, Lucy was woken up by the sound of "come flash all your ladies." She opened her eyes and looked at Chuck's vibrating phone in disgust. Was he still at her house? She sat up and grabbed the phone.

He had an unread message from Blair sent early Christmas morning. What did she want anyway? Lucy thought she couldn't stand Chuck. She opened the message.

_That box-shaped gift under the tree had better not be our sex tape. B_

"Oh my god!" Lucy gasped, turning off the phone and putting it back on the bedside table. She couldn't believe it. Had Blair really slept with Chuck? Did Nate know? Poor Nate…

Nate sat down beside his Christmas tree. His parents were still sleeping and he had a throbbing headache; after spending an evening with Blair, he had smoked a lot of weed. He hardly smoked the stuff anymore, but after listening to Blair complaining about her father's lover for several hours, he needed it. He searched under his tree for a Christmas present addressed to him.

He found a large package wrapped in golden wrapping paper with a red bow.

_Nate,_

_Have a really great Christmas!_

Yours forever,

_Blair x_

He violently tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box inside. In the box were some delicately wrapped grey flannel pyjama bottoms from Bendels. He sighed, knowing Blair had most likely sold a heart pendant on them somewhere. He put the unwrapped gift back under the tree. _This day is going to go very slowly. _

Serena Van Der Woodsen gasped at the sight of Bart Bass standing in the living room. Both she and her brother, Eric, looked around nervously.

"Chuck isn't here!" Bart laughed, handing them each a present

"Thanks!" Serena and Eric chorused before opening their gifts.

"Sorry, I didn't get you anything. I had no idea you were spending Christmas with us." Eric apologised, admiring his Christmas present.

"It's not a problem." Bart replied. He smiled and looked at Lily. Bart got down on one ring and revealed a black silver box. He opened the box, revealing a large diamond engagement ring.

The Humphrey family were already drinking hot chocolate when Dan finally woke up.

"Nice of you to make an appearance." Laughed Rufus, handing his son a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. After his exciting night, he needed the sugar.

"Merry Christmas!" Allison smiled, but something was obviously wrong.

"Get over here! I wanna open some presents!" Jenny moaned. Dan sat down and yawned as Jenny handed him a pile of presents. Serena's was definitely going to be the best; socks and scarves were hardly comparable to the wonderful night.

Lucy walked out of her bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She shrieked at the sight of Chuck on her bed, flashing her cleavage, but luckily nothing else.

"Looks like my lucky day." Chuck smirked, staring at her breasts.

"In your dreams!" She rolled her eyes, grabbing some underwear and clothes to wear.

"How did you know?" He asked, raising his eyebrows flirtatiously. She disappeared into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, limping along.

"I would say you look hot, but the walk puts me off." Chuck laughed. Bethany stuck her head around the open door, nosily.

"Lucy, come downstairs. I want to open some presents!" Bethany mumbled, eyeing Chuck. _Cor, he's hot. _HHe

"So this is your boyfriend?" Bethany walked over to him, smiling.

"Eww! He's not my boyfriend." Lucy replied, looking disgusted. She wished he was.

"I love you too." He smirked, raising his eyebrows at his friend. "Look, I bought you a little something."

He handed Lucy a carefully wrapped present, which she didn't hesitate to open. The little jewellery mannequin she had seen at the second-hand sale was in her hands.

"Chuck it's wonderful!"

"And too big for something, I believe." He added with a smile. Lucy rolled her eyes in disgust. Then she looked at one of the hooks; a small, beautifully elegant, diamond bracelet hung from it.

"Wow, Chuck, you didn't have to!" She smiled, fixing the bracelet to her wrist. He walked over to her side.

"I owed you. You know you could repay me by-"

"Shut up!" She frowned. It was sick and she still couldn't believe he had slept with Blair. Everytime he spoke of the subject, she knew she would get scared. She knew she had to confront him at some point.

"Chuck?"

"What?"

"Er… nothing."

_**Spotted: L and C walking with L's possible-future-stepsister, BE. L made a cute little snowman, but C added breasts. What were we expecting? B and N walking their separate ways around Central Park. Not satisfied, B? J and D saying an emotional farewell to their mother. Looks like she's going home for good. At least New Years Eve looks good.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl**_


	9. The rising Ice Queen

Chapter Eight

**Well it's almost time to return to school, but first we have a new year to welcome. Yes, it's New Year's Eve and the snow is beginning to melt and leave us for the year. Put away your snowboots and grab your Wellington Boots, the slush will ruin your Jimmy Choos. **

**Tonight, the Upper-East-Side will be busy enough to burst with special club nights, restaurant deals and parties. The best party this year? B and S are holding a hot Ice-themed party at new club **_**Patchouli. **_**Everyone who is anyone is attending, so if you aren't invited, then you're clearly not on the A-list. I will see you at the party.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

Blair Waldorf looked at the newest and hottest club in town. It was the venue for the big New Year's party, but definitely need a make-over to fit the theme; the only thing icy was the scary manager.

"You! I want icicle lights everywhere, including the balcony. I want this place to have a blue glow." Blair snapped at a decorative woman. Serena walked over and rested her head on her best friend's shoulder; she had been in "lala" land since her romantic Christmas with Dan.

"Excuse me, where would you like the ice sculptures?" A man asked Serena.

"Er… how about, one in each corner and then the last one on the balcony." She suggested, smiling at the man.

Why had Blair bought ice sculptures of Kings and Queens? She could imagine Chuck licking the Queen's breasts and getting his tongue stuck to them. Did Blair not remember how sick Chuck was?

A large silver Christmas tree was placed in the centre of the room, decorated with white, fluffy tinsel and blue baubles. On top was a small disco ball, which shone and reflected around the room each time light hit it.

Kati and Isobel helped decorate the bar, whilst Blair and Serena decorated the balcony with ice-cube lights. The four girls gathered in the doorway, admiring their work.

"This is going to be the party of the year!" Kati and Isobel chorused, before breaking down into giggles.

"And it's invitation only." Blair added with a smile. Jenny Humphrey wouldn't get into this party; all doors had security guards, so the ninth grader would be spending the evening playing scrabble with her father.

Lucy Adams walked around the house, slowly. Her leg had recovered, so she no longer had to limp, but it still ached occasionally. She sat down in the living room, allowing Sophia to rub cream onto the cut. It was hardly noticeable now, which was great as Lucy had an above-the-knee pale blue dress she planned to wear that night.

Bethany Clark, Lucy's possible-future-stepsister walked into the room with a bowl filled with orange goo in one hand and a pack of cucumber slices in the other. The goo was clearly a face mask, which Bethany was surprisingly good at making. They were even better than the masks available in Bendels.

"It's apricot; cleans your pores and moisturises." Bethany smiled, sitting next to Lucy.

"It smells really good." She smiled at the blonde, before beginning to rub the mask on her face. She leant back on the recliner, placing a cucumber slice on each eye. Bethany did the same and turned on some music. The girls sat quietly, relaxing, until the doorbell rung.

"Grrr." Lucy growled getting up to answer the door; Sophia had just gone to the supermarket and Clarissa and Mark were out goodness-knows-where. She pulled off the cucumber slices, keeping them in her hand as she opened the door.

"Shit." She muttered, looking at Chuck standing in the doorway. He laughed, smugly, making Lucy frown.

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"Are you hungry?" She asked, smiling sweetly. Chuck shrugged.

"I guess." He replied, looking confused. Lucy threw the cucumber slices at him, making them stick on his face. He pulled them off and dropped them on the floor. "Nice to see you too."

He invited himself in and sat down in the reception room.

"Can I help you?" Lucy frowned, sitting on the armchair opposite him.

"Am I not allowed to say farewell before you are sent to Area 51?" He laughed at his own, pathetic joke.

"I believe I still owe you some stitches." She reminded Chuck, making him look at her long legs, which were almost completely revealed by her dressing gown. He raised his eyebrows as his eyes ran up her legs.

"Wow healing nicely. You'll be back to your hot self in no time."

Lucy crossed her legs, and moved her dressing gown. _At least I have clothes underneath. _

"Chuck, I have something for you." She said, moving to the empty space beside him.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows with delight. _Who cares if she looks like an alien?_

Lucy leant forwards and watched as Chuck closed his eyes and puckered his lips. She ran her hand across her face, collecting sludge, as her lips touched Chuck's. They were barely touching when she smeared face mask across his cheek. She pulled away from him giggling, before jumping to her feet and hobbling towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get you for that Adams!" Chuck groaned, wiping the mask off of his face. He ran after her, pushing her to the sofa. Lucy wriggled around as Chuck leant on top of her.

Bethany smirked in the doorway. Her camera phone clicked, quietly, taking a photograph of Chuck and Lucy in an awkward position. She left the room, flicking through the photos on her phone. Chuck on top of Lucy and the picture from Thanksgiving of Nate kissing Lucy. At the right moment, these would be sent to Gossip Girl and she would be on top. _Oh, it's good to be me. _

"Get off me, Chuck!" Lucy shrieked, attempting to push him off of herself.

"I love it when you scream my name!" He smirked, making Lucy roll her eyes.

"God, you have such a big ego." She pushed him onto the floor, smoothing down her dressing gown, just as she heard the front door open.

Nate Archibald walked back and forth between Blair and Lucy's house. What was wrong with him? He had slept with Blair, as he had been waiting to for ages, but he just wasn't satisfied. He sat down on a bench in Central Park and lit some weed, but quickly threw it onto the floor. He spotted Dan Humphrey sitting by the lake, writing in a spiral notebook.

"Hey, Dan." Nate said, sitting next to the boy he considered to be a "geek."

"Oh, Nate." Dan looked up, feeling confused. "What's up?"

"Not much. Are you going to Serena and Blair's party tonight?"

"I believe I am, but through force." Dan laughed. Why was Nate talking to him? Didn't he have something better to do?

"Same. Girls, who needs them?"

Blair Waldorf admired her silver ballgown and white, fluffy cape. She spun around, whilst Isobel and Kati cooed compliments.

"Beautiful," "Gorgeous," "Pretty," "Er… icy?"

Serena laughed, zipping up her knee-length white-sequinned dress. Blair was clearly meant to be the ice queen, so Serena had tried to dress down a little. Blair felt sick at the sigh; Serena could wear anything and still look stunning. At least she had Dan now- that would keep her eyes off of Nate.

The club looked like a winter wonderland; icicle lights covered the walls, creating a blue glow, ice sculptures glittered and the Christmas tree sparkled. All that was missing was the Ice Queen.

Blair floated across the floor, with a big smile on her face, closely followed by Serena who was repeating "thank you" with practically every step as their work was applauded. Kati and Isobel followed behind, whispering about who was dating who and who was wearing what.

Blair smiled as she noticed Nate. "Hey." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi…erm… thanks for my Christmas present." He replied, running his hand through his hair, awkwardly.

"You're welcome. Thanks for the necklace." She undid her cape, revealing the heart pendant Nate had bought her. He was beginning to wish he had bought her something a little less romantic now. What was he thinking? She was gorgeous and his parents adored her.

"Er… do you wanna dance?" He asked, holding his hand out for her. Blair giggled and smiled sweetly.

"Sure."

Lucy Adams entered the room with Bethany.

"Wow this place really suits the theme! It's perfect!" Bethany gasped, admiring the decorations.

"Well, that's Blair." Lucy replied, walking over to the bar. "Fancy a drink?"

"Oh, no. I have my eye on something." Bethany replied watching Nate. He wouldn't be dancing with Blair for long; it was all part of her plan to reign as Queen Bee.

Chuck walked over to the bar and sat on the stool next to Lucy. "Well you scrub up nicely. Your scales have completely vanished."

Lucy growled. "Shut up."

"Wow, growling already. If you insist…"

_He slept with Blair. _Did she lose her virginity to Chuck? Did they really have sex or was she joking? Lucy's mind stayed on the subject and it was driving her crazy.

"Erm…I'm gonna go find Serena." She excused herself, walking onto the balcony with a cocktail in her hand.

Blair danced so fast and Nate could hardly keep up. He was sweating so much that he felt like a pig. He had always hated dancing, but only did it to please Blair. He sighed and looked into her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I need time out. See you later, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Blair kissed his cheek and he walked out onto the balcony. It was so much cooler out there and not to mention quieter; he could hear the snow melting and dripping onto the ground.

He smiled and walked over to Lucy, who was leaning against the wall of the balcony. "Hey."

"Hi." Lucy couldn't even look at him. She felt so guilty for knowing something he didn't. She sipped at her cocktail, before frowning. It didn't please her taste buds as much as she had hoped.

"Don't like the cocktail then?" Nate laughed at her face, but she continued to watch the streets below.

"Not a huge fan of _Sex on the beach._" Lucy replied.

"Really? It tastes great." Nate said, as Lucy passed him the glass flute. She finished the cocktail quickly.

"Thirsty, much?" She laughed, placing the glass on a nearby table.

"Yeah, Blair wears me out."

"I can only imagine."

Nate frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. I have to find Serena."

Bethany smirked as Lucy walked back into the club. She saw Nate standing on the balcony, looking hurt. She ran her hand through her hair and walked over to the space next to him.

"Hey, I'm Beth." She smiled and fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist.

"I'm Nate." He replied. "Oh, you're Miss Clark's daughter."

She nodded. "That's what it says on my birth certificate. So why aren't you enjoying the party?"

"I didn't want to come, really. Blair wanted me here and I guess I shouldn't be watching my dad in rehab on New Year's Eve." He replied, looking down at the cars and taxis on the road below.

"I'm sorry to hear." Bethany rested her head on Nate's shoulder, but quickly moved it when she heard they were no longer alone.

"Nathaniel, your missus is looking for you." Chuck smirked, tapping his friend on the back. Nate nodded at Bethany, before leaving the balcony.

"Hey, Chuck, right?"

"Yes, I'm Chuck Bass." He leant on the wall next to her with a sigh.

"Oh, it's hard to tell. Lucy has so many boyfriends." Bethany smiled, cuddling up to him.

"Does she really?"

Lucy knew the only way to enjoy herself was to get drunk. Afterall, she still was unable to dance as her stitches had not completely healed. She gulped down a few cocktails and bobbed her head to the music. She looked at the clock. 11:30pm already.

"Have you seen Bethany?" Lucy asked the bartender. The woman looked confused and shook her head. Where was she anyway?

Chuck pushed Bethany against one of the bedroom's walls and kissed her. She eagerly kissed back with a smile on her face. _Faze one. _He pushed her onto the king-sized bed behind them.

"I'm so glad you're single." She whispered, unbuttoning Chuck's shirt a little.

"Er, me too." He raised his eyebrows, kissing her neck. Then he stopped. She smelt like Lucy; was she wearing his friend's perfume?

Blair and Serena danced away as the clock ticked closer to the New Year. Serena pulled Dan over to her, kissing him and swaying her hips in time to his. Blair rolled her eyes, but then she spotted Nate.

"Nate come and dance with me! Please!" She pulled him closer to her, but had no idea who he was really looking for; where on earth did Bethany go?

Lucy stumbled by, moving in and out of the obstacles. She walked into the girl's bathroom but none of the cubicles were occupied. Where was Bethany? She stood on the stairs and looked at the dancefloor, but the blonde-haired beauty was no where to be seen. Lucy walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

Bethany continued kissing Chuck, but he didn't respond. She rolled him over, so she was on top, and continued unbuttoning his shirt. She moved his hands to her waist and kissed him again, but Chuck soon pulled away.

"I…I can't do this." He groaned.

"But you're Chuck Bass!"

The door flew open and Lucy stood in the doorway. Her stomach churned at the sight of Bethany on top of an almost-half naked Chuck. Her eyes filled with anger and stung with tears. She stormed out of the room, pushing open the fire exit and shutting herself on the private balcony. She leant against the wall and watched the gathering guests below. It was two minutes to midnight and champagne was being handed out.

A hand touched Lucy's back.

"Leave me alone, Chuck!" She hissed.

He frowned and continued buttoning up his shirt. "Look, I didn't do anything. I told her to stop. In a way, you saved me."

"Like you saved me by turning me into limping loser Lucy. Face it Chuck, you're a womanizer. An arsehole. You're Bass the Ass!"

He leant on the wall next to her. "What's bothering you? You have been weird for almost a week and I'm sure it's not the leg."

He looked into her blue eyes, but she turned away. On the balcony below, the countdown was beginning.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

"Chuck, you slept with Blair!"

_**Spotted: L and C looking feisty on the private balcony. They disappeared shortly after the fireworks, so maybe they hired a room for the night? B crying and searching for N. Looks like he left early. D and S welcoming the New Year with a toast and a kiss… how romantic. BE on her phone. What is she up to?**_

Happy New Year. You know you love me,

_**xoxo Gossip Girl **_


	10. The wrong side of the bed

Chapter Nine- the wrong side of the bed

Lucy Adams rolled back and forth, but could not get comfy. She sighed and sat up in bed, realising she was naked. Had she lost her pyjamas? Lucy fluttered open her eyes and looked around. This wasn't her room or her bed. Where was she and surely she hadn't… lost_ it _?

She grabbed a silk robe, which lay on the end of her bed and got up, walking towards the door. She felt awful. Her head throbbed and her throat was dry; she even felt sick and dirty, worrying about the previous night. She stopped by the door when she spotted a photograph; Chuck and her when they were twelve. _Oh god, please say I didn't sleep with…_

"CHUCK!" Blair Waldorf shrieked on the other side of the door.

"I didn't tell L if that's what you're accusing me of." Chuck Bass sipped at a glass of coffee. He had hardly slept as he felt like such a jerk.

"Well how else did she find out then?"

"You think I know? Maybe you and your threats weren't as carefully thought out as you had planned! You sent me texts mentioning our non-existent sex tape!"

"So it's all my fault?!" She screamed.

"Shh... L's still in there." He nodded towards the door.

"Oh my god Chuck! You didn't!?"

_--xx--_

"_Chuck you slept with Blair!" Lucy shrieked, but her voice was muffled out by the fireworks exploding from Central park. Below, couples kissed and guests cheered, but Blair sobbed. Nate was no where to be seen and was definitely not welcoming the New Year by Blair's side._

"_Don't be ridiculous." Chuck laughed, but Lucy frowned._

"_Don't lie to me. I've seen proof." She hissed._

_  
"Why don't I get you a drink?" He raised his eyebrows, but she growled at him._

"I can get my own drink!"

_Lucy sat at the bar, gulping down a beer. She giggled at her reflection in the glass, making herself fall of the stool. She sighed as some arms grabbed her before she reached the floor._

"_Are you okay? You've drunk a little too much!" Nate whispered, helping her to her feet. She stumbled back onto her stool and pointed at the seat next to her. He sat beside Lucy, frowning._

"_Maybe you shouldn't finish that." He took the half-drunk beer bottle away from her and handed it back to the bartender, paying for the drink. _

"_Happy New Year!" She giggled, fidgeting on her stool. Chuck walked over and sat on the other side of her. Lucy looked back and forth with an amused look on her face. _

"_Nathaniel, should you not be with Blair?" _

_Nate shrugged his shoulders. "Probably, but I need my space."_

_Lucy flicked her hair and sighed, deeply. It must be wonderful to be in love, she sighed, unaware that both Nate and Chuck were staring at her, looking a little concerned._

"_I had better get going." She giggled, stumbling to her feet._

"_No, you shouldn't leave like this." Nate grabbed her hand, stopping her._

"_She can come back to be suite and sleep it off." Chuck took Lucy's hand and kissed her neck. Nate frowned, feeling a little hurt. _

"_Yeah, I was out of here anyway." He mumbled, walking up the stairs, towards the bedrooms. _

_Lucy giggled as Chuck placed her onto his bed. She pulled him on top of her, kissing him hungrily on the mouth. She tasted of alcohol, but Chuck didn't care. He kissed her back as she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room. He slowly unzipped her dress, kissing her neck, but then stopped as Lucy opened her mouth._

_  
"I-I love you." She whispered, looking into his eyes. Chuck looked away, continuing to undress her, as she did the same to him, leaving them both lying their naked. The three words spun around Chuck's mind, repetitively. Did she mean it or was that the alcohol talking? In that moment, he didn't care. He kissed her eagerly, but even for Chuck Bass, he got too caught up in the moment_

_--xx-- _

"Chuck! You slept with her!" Blair gasped.

"Why are you so surprised? I am Chuck Bass." He smirked, but looked down into his empty coffee mug.

"Chuck… normally you'd have thrown the girl out by now."

"And? She's our friend, Waldorf."

"This is so unlike you. You even look like you've lost sleep. You feel guilty, don't you?"

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb, Bass."

_--xx-- _

_Chuck sighed, why am I such a jerk? He had completely taken advantage of his best friend. He rolled off of her and stared up at the ceiling. _

_  
"Sorry." He apologised, turning to face her. She snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder._

_  
"You shouldn't be."_

_He kissed her forehead, but she was already asleep. He smiled, but inside he was tearing up. He felt sick and dirty for the first time ever. All the other women he had slept with had been meaningless. He had lied to them, promising to call, but he just left it and moved on to another. Lucy was so different; he cared about her and had probably just fucked things up. The three words continued to repeat in his head. _

_He put his arm around Lucy, holding her close, before whispering "I love you too."_

_--xx-- _

"Look, she's hardly gonna tell anyone." Chuck sighed, putting down his coffee mug.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Blair raised an eyebrow. "She isn't the same girl she was three years ago."

"I realised."

"Look, Chuck, make sure she keeps quiet or else." She turned and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. She leant against the door, _I can't keep this secret from Nate forever, I'm so stupid. _She felt sick and dashed downstairs to the hotel's toilet; she needed to avoid Nate to protect herself, but she loved him so much that it hurt her.

Nate Archibald sighed, sitting up on a sofa. He knew exactly where he was and hated himself for it. He was meant to be waking up in bed, beside Blair, but he wasn't. No, he was in the Adams penthouse. He hadn't been invited over by Lucy, but by Bethany, seeing as Mr Adams and Miss Clark had spent the night in a hotel out of town.

"Good morning." Bethany smiled, sitting on the armchair opposite in her dressing gown.

"Oh, hey, Beth." He replied as she handed him a cup of coffee. He smiled at his new friend. Despite practically being Lucy's sister, he didn't feel awkward around Bethany. He didn't feel like he needed pot or alcohol to listen to her; in fact, he wouldn't mind listening to her talk all day.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, relaxing on the recliner.

"Very well thanks. Did you?" She sipped at her latte.

"Yeah, pretty well. I haven't slept so much in weeks."

"You don't appear too hung over. Didn't drink much, then?"

"Actually, no, surprisingly." He smiled at the blonde in her dressing gown, as she twiddled her curls around her finger.

_--xx-- _

_Nate sighed, as Chuck carried Lucy into the difference. He reached for a drink, but stopped himself. No one liked a drinker. He smiled as a familiar girl sat beside him._

"_Beth, right?" He grinned. _

"_Yeah. Happy New Year!" She replied. _

"_Fancy a drink?"_

"_I'll have some champagne, thanks."_

_Nate had never noticed how beautiful Bethany was before. Her blue eyes twinkled, resembling the blue, icy, glow that filled the room. She wasn't icy, at all though. She was perfect, like a princess. Her blonde curls made her look like a fairy, and delicately bounced when she spoke. He smiled, making Bethany's heart melt._

_He was so gorgeous. His eyes glittered like emeralds and his smile was perfect. His brown, shiny bangs framed his face and made him look so hot. She sipped up her champagne, admiring his looks._

"_Not with Blair, then?" Bethany acknowledged._

_  
"She hasn't been herself recently. She's probably keeping something for me."_

"_Her hair must be full of secrets; it's big and curly enough." Bethany laughed and Nate joined in. _

"_I'm meant to be spending the night with her, but I really don't feel up to it." He sighed, looking into his glass of champagne._

"_Well we could go for a walk or something. Clear your head, maybe?" _

"_That would be great."_

_--xx-- _

"You know, you're a really great listener." Nate said, placing his empty mug on the table.

"I've heard." She smiled.

"So, what about you then, you hardly told me about yourself."

"Well, my mum's been dating Lucy's dad for like a year or something. I've always lived with my dad, but he has a new family and it felt awkward around them, so I moved in here. New York's magical and they always say you should move here if you're looking for love." Her eyes sparkled as she said the last word. Nate smiled.

"It depends on the definition of love. Sometimes you are with someone to please them and it's just lust, like Chuck for example. Then there's love. The love which makes you decide you want to be with someone forever, jumping obstacles that are in your way. The love that they talk about in books, where you can't get rid of butterflies."

"I want the real love. The butterflies." Bethany sighed.

"Me too."

_--xx-- _

_Nate and Bethany walked into Central park, talking and listening. She listened to all his problems with Blair and as he explained about his lust for Serena and how he had lied to Blair._

_He said he wasn't sure what was wrong with her and why Blair had changed. He explained that his father had pressured him into dating her and it needed to stop, but then mentioned he was beginning to like her as a girlfriend, maybe even love her._

_Bethany's heart sank. He loved her? She continued to nod with a fake smile on her face, ignoring the words he had said. She shivered in the cold._

"_Well I better get home." She said, dodging a puddle of melted snow._

"_Oh." Nate looked hurt and took eye contact away from her, looking up at the stars in the sky._

_  
"You could always come too. For coffee or something if you don't want to see Blair, that is."_

"_I'd like that."_

_--xx-- _

Blair Waldorf sat on the floor, hunched over the toilet, with her fingers down her throat. She couldn't face Nate. He had hurt her last night and now everyone was complicated. Now, Lucy knew about Blair sleeping with Chuck and she might have even known that Chuck took Blair's virginity.

"Why did I sleep with him in the first place?" She hissed to herself, emptying her stomach into the toilet. Someone listened by the door.

"Are you okay in there, miss?" They knocked on the door of the cubicle.

"Yes, just some dodgy curry I had last night." She lied, flushing the toilet. "I'm fine."

Lucy sat on the bed feeling so stupid. She had wanted her first time to be special. Sure it was with Chuck, but now she was just like one of his whores. She wrapped the gown around herself tighter as the door opened.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He smirked, sitting on the bed beside her.

She turned away as her memory reminded her of the last night. She had made-out with him, ripped off his clothes and told him she loved him. _I said I loved him. _The word vomit repeated in her head.

"Shit." She muttered, feeling sick.

He put his arm around her. "Quite a wild night you had, didn't you Adams?"

She moved away, putting her hand to her aching head.

"Want me to kiss it better?" He smirked, puckering his lips.

"In your dreams."

"I believe last night was reality."

Lucy frowned. _I'm such an idiot. _Chuck sighed. Why was he being such an arsehole? He felt guilty enough without making things worse.

"I'm having a shower." She snapped, jumping up. She grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

Chuck sighed. Bass the ass. She was right. He felt sick with himself and collapsed next to the bathroom door, which Lucy was slumped up against on the other side. He could hear her sobbing into a towel. _Why did I have to hurt her?_

He banged his head on the wall. _I think I've just lost her forever. _

**Spotted: L leaving The Palace Hotel looking a little angry. C ran after her, looking heart. Looks like he lost something we never thought he had… a heart.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

**--**

_Sorry it's not particularly long, but I tried. What do you think of the flashbacks?_

Thanks Bethany for your help, my dear friend, you rock my socks!!


	11. The truth really hurts

_Okay, it's not hugely long, but I left it on a decent cliffhanger. I'm in London tomorrow, so I will try and update Wednesday._

_Here is part one of episode 12- school lies.._

Chapter Ten

**The holidays are over and it's time to return to a new semester at Constance Billiards or St Judes. We all hate returning to school, especially as it means the all important SATs are closer.**

**I had great New Years and now the snow has melted and I have finally recovered from my hangover, I'm ready to return to school fashioning my new Jimmy Choos and Prada handbag. I've heard B and S are planning a party tonight, but the location is currently withheld. **

**I know I'm top of their invite list and you could be too, so keep tonight's schedule free- unless you're nobody of course…**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

Serena Van Der Woodsen knocked on the door of the Adams' penthouse.

"Dad, that's Serena. Bye!" Lucy kissed Mark Adams' cheek and hurried out of the door before he could embarrass her.

"Wow, L, I'm impressed. You were quick and still look great." Serena laughed as they walked down the stairs.

"I bet Blair isn't ready yet." Lucy laughed, running her hand through her straightened hair.

"You're probably right!"

Bethany Clark sat on the stairs of the Met, opposite Constance Billiards, where she had met Jenny Humphrey every morning before school for the past few months. Jenny squealed as she sat next to Bethany.

"I can't believe Nate Archibald spent New Years asleep on your sofa!" She shrieked, fiddling with her curled golden hair.

Bethany laughed, as if it were a common thing. "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

"If Blair finds out, she will kill you!"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Chuck Bass wrapped his signature scarf around his neck before leaving his suite. He felt sick. Lucy had worn the scarf on the journey back to his suite on New Years, so it smelt of her and her perfume. He felt like an ass, even though a week had passed. She had showered before leaving with only a sentence to say. It wasn't a positive sentence either. _She hates me. _His phone beeped:

_Poor C, I'm sure L regrets everything. B x_

Chuck hit his forehead with his palm, until Nate interrupted.

"Dude, your brain is already damaged enough." He laughed.

"Hilarious, Nathaniel." The boys climbed into Chuck's limo.

"So what happened on New Years? You left in a hurry!"

"I was an arsehole." He mumbled the reply, staring out of the window.

"Well, you are Chuck Bass."

"I know, but normally I don't care about the girls I sleep with. I think I-" He stopped when he realised what he was saying. Care could have meant two different things, but it was clear he _cared_ about Lucy in a loving way.

"You slept with her?" Nate raised his eyebrows. This was very unlike Lucy, but then again, she was pretty pissed.

"Why are you surprised Nathaniel? As you said, I'm Chuck Bass."

Blair Waldorf brushed her brunette curls as she heard the elevator ring downstairs.

"Shit." She mumbled, tightening her robe.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena and Miss Lucy for you!" Dorota called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Send them up, Dorota." Blair replied.

Serena gasped at the sight of her best friend still in a dressing gown.

"We didn't think you would be ready, but we assumed you were dressed. It's only school B!" Serena frowned. Blair held up the two possibilities. _It's easy for you, S! You look gorgeous in anything. _

"Well it's hard to decide between my pleated skirt and pinafore… and then there are the tights and coat and bag!" Blair replied, quickly defending herself.

"Wear the pinafore dress." Lucy smiled.

"And the purple tights, B, with your blue Prada and silver Miu Miu coat!" Serena added, packing Blair's Prada for the day. Lucy threw the purple tights at Blair and searched one of the many closets for the silver coat.

"So, L, what was Chuck like?" Blair smirked, buttoning up her shirt and pulling up her tights.

"What?" Lucy frowned, ignoring the question; she knew exactly what Blair was talking about.

"Was Chuck good?" Blair smiled, zipping up her pinafore dress. Serena's jaw dropped as she looked back and forth at the girls. Lucy glared at Blair; _like you don't know what he's like. _

"Wait, am I missing something here?" Serena asked, zipping up the Prada bag, before collapsing on the bed beside Lucy.

"Didn't you hear, S? L slept with Chuck on New Years!" Blair secured her Jimmy Choos and raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"You slept with Chuck! Please say he didn't take your virginity!" Serena was shocked. Lucy was so unlike this.

"Well… he… did…but I was really pissed!" Lucy looked down at her feet. She felt sick again. Serena put her arm around her clearly hurt friend. Chuck had obviously taken advantage.

"Wait… B, how did you know?" Serena was confused. _Gotcha now, _Lucy smiled smugly.

"I…erm… Nate told me." She lied, wiping the smile off of Lucy's face.

Bethany sipped at her fruit juice as she sat on the steps with Jenny. They watched Blair, Lucy and Serena walk past, Queen B obviously leading.

"Makes you sick, doesn't it?" Bethany muttered, watching the other three seniors cross the road.

"But she is Queen." Jenny reminded her.

"Not for long." Bethany smirked, before spotting Nate. She waved, making him smile. He approached the two girls, Chuck following closely behind.

"Hey Beth, you alright?" Nate asked as Bethany and Jenny stood up.

"I'm great thanks!" Bethany's sapphire eyes twinkled as they met Nate's emeralds. Then Bethany turned her attention to the smoking womanizer behind the gentleman.

"Wow, almost family, seeing as you slept with Lucy." Bethany commented, making Chuck drop the unlit cigarette on the ground.

"You slept with Lucy?" Jenny raised her eyebrows, before giggling quietly. Chuck frowned.

"Well I am Chuck Bass." He faked a flirtatious smile, making Jenny uncomfortable. That smile had almost got her in trouble before, so she knew not to fall for it this time. She was older and wiser now and knew his type well enough.

"I know, you keep reminding us!" Nate mumbled the reply.

The Constance Billiard and St Judes shared swimming pool was filled with seniors dancing, drinking, smoking and gossiping. The girls flashed their fake tans in bikinis, talking about the latest swimwear and the boys fought, showing of their muscles in hot swimming trunks.

Blair Waldorf had spent the bed avoiding Nate, as it was clearly easy than lying to him. Sure it hurt him a little, but Blair was predictable, although he expected her to come crawling back much sooner. She swam in the pool, but froze as some arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Haven't been avoiding me, have you?" Nate whispered in her ear.

"Of course not." Blair lied, turning around to face him.

"Good. I wanted to give you something." Nate kissed her, but she soon pulled away.

"Nice catching up!" She swam off into a group of girls, leaving Nate frowning.

Chuck Bass sat on the lifeguard's chair, talking to a group of girls, when Lucy walked past drinking a cocktail. He smiled and nodded at her, but she ignored him, sitting on a bench behind his chair so she could listen to his messed-up chat-up lines. She gulped down her cocktail as Blair approached Chuck and hit him.

"Excuse me ladies." Chuck shooed the other girls away, treating them like groupies.

"I can't avoid Nate forever." She frowned, watching Nate wrestle with some other seniors in the pool.

"I didn't say forever. In fact, I didn't ask you to avoid him. You're the one with such weak knees in his presence that you'll blurt out anything."

"You're never gonna let this go. Does it matter you slept with me? You've slept with everyone!"

"Even my best friend's girlfriend…"

"Isn't there someone else you can torture?"

"Probably, but I choose you." Chuck poked her chest, before leaving to top up his drink and talk to Nate. Blair frowned and turned to see Lucy watching her.

"What?" She hissed, heading off in Serena's direction.

Lucy finished her cocktail, before deciding she had drunk enough. She knew what happened when she drunk too much and it wasn't happening again. She stood on the side of the pool, watching Bethany flirt with a golden haired boy.

"I'm Beth." She giggled, after drinking two cocktails. He smiled at her, brushing his golden fringe away from his eyes.

"I'm James. I think I've seen you before. Did you take film studies?"

"My favourite lesson." She smiled, knowing researching James really paid off.

"Mine too. Fancy a drink?" He took her hand and helped her out of the pool, walking over to the table filled with drinks.

Lucy sighed, but almost fell in the pool when someone ran their hand down her back to her bottom. She shrieked, turning around and pushing the drunken boy away, but he pulled her closer.

Chuck was talking to Nate when he saw John Brown touching Lucy.

"So, whose key got us in here?" Nate asked.

"That's something I can't tell you." Chuck replied, still watching Lucy and feeling a little jealous. His stomach churned when he realised Lucy wasn't enjoying the attention… no, she was being harassed.

"Get away from me!" Lucy hissed as John began to kiss her neck.

"But baby, you are making me feel so hot." He replied, wrapping his arms around her.

Lucy hurried backwards, whilst attempting to remove his grip, but it just got tighter. She stumbled into a standing lamp, knocking the back of her head before falling into the pool.

Chuck clenched his fists, moving towards John.

"What is your fucking-"

"Chuck!" Nate interrupted, spotting Lucy's floating body. A red mess filled the pool around her head… she was bleeding. Nate dived into the pool, put Lucy over his shoulder and swam to the edge.

Three other boys, and Chuck, helped Nate carry the limp body out of the water.

"Oh my god! Call 911!" Bethany shrieked, handing Serena her phone, before rushing to Lucy's side. The seniors began to file out, leaving Bethany, Blair, Serena, Nate, Chuck and James with an unconscious Lucy.

James moved his ear towards Lucy's mouth to check her breathing, before checking her pulse.

"She's still alive, but her breathing is really slow." He sighed. Lucy's head moved and she coughed up the water she had swallowed. She looked at the ceiling, but to her, everything was black.

"The ambulance is coming." Nate said, softly, placing a towel under her head.

Chuck's chest went tight and he felt sick. He turned around, but the pervert had left. He was going to die. But then Chuck realised something and for the first time ever, he hated himself; _John is just a younger version of me. _

_**Spotted: L being carried away in an ambulance after almost drowning. Some party this was. C cursing to himself. Looks like he might have a conscience after all. N attempting to calm down a distressed BE. S and B leaving the party in shock, after trying to persuade the paramedics to allow them in the ambulance. It's been one heck of a night!**_

You know you love me,

_**xoxo Gossip Girl **_


	12. Everyone loves a good scandal

_Sorry its been a while since I updated.. Writers Block and when I was able to think, I've been sorting out Prom stuff.. prom has been and gone now though, so more free time!!_

_This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, Bethany, whose character is about to bloom..._

**Chapter Eleven**

Miss Queller, the headmistress of St Judes and Constance Billiards, stood in front of the party guests from the previous night. As some students had been so shocked, they had left the party promptly, leaving behind towels and even a cellphone with pictures and video recordings of the party.

Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf looked around, nervously, and both noticed that neither Lucy nor Bethany were at school. Chuck Bass had also noticed and was so worried that he had hardly slept, so his handsome brown eyes were outlined with dark rings. Dan Humphrey was not used to attending punishment assemblies, so despite having drunk several cups of coffee, he felt tired and sick.

"I am your new headmistress and you attend two very bright schools, which is why I am surprised. I found this cellphone, which is yet to be collected, so I was able to identify you as guests at last night's party." Miss Queller paced up and down the isle, which separated the two schools and sexes from each other.

"Last night, one of you broke into the school swimming pool and started a party involving alcohol and drugs. As a result, one of your classmates nearly died." She continued, walking to the front of the assembly hall. "Each of you will write a 10,000 word essay on why you were on the premises after closing hours and will each be interviewed. I need to hold someone responsible and if I do not find the culprit, you will all be punished."

The students looked at one another, nervously, as the headmistress left. They stood up and filed into the quad, walking down the grand stairs.

"Look, no one talks, no one gets in trouble." Chuck said, looking around at his fellow classmates.

"You heard what the principle said; if she doesn't find a culprit then we'll all be punished." Dan reminded him. Serena sighed.

"She's hardly gonna suspend two thirds of the senior class." She said.

"So we're agreed? No one says a word." Chuck smiled. Nate looked around, feeling confused.

"Wait, who actually was it?" He asked.

"Guess we don't have to worry about Nathaniel telling." Chuck smirked as the group dispersed.

Lucy Adams sat in her hospital bed, her father, Clarissa and Bethany by her side. On the table next to her was a large apologetic/get well bouquet from Miss Queller and on the other was a bouquet of daisies, her favourite flower, from her father. The doctor walked in and smiled at the girl, who seemed was energetic and healthier than several hours before.

"Well Lucy, I think you can go home. But be careful!" Doctor Thompson smiled at Lucy's delighted face.

Lucy hated hospitals; they reminded her of her dead mother. When the doctors had discovered the heart disease, her mother visited hospital a lot, but one day died of a heart attack, when Lucy was nine-years-old. It was hard living with her father; sure she was spoilt, but she was a teenage girl and had to learn about puberty from teachers and family friends. At least Clarissa had been around for two years.

Lucy flinched, as did Bethany, when the drip was detached and the needle was pulled out of her wrist. A droplet of blood surfaced and sparkled like a ruby, before beginning to dry on her cool skin. Lucy touched the top of her forehead, where her hair was greasy from blood; her head had been glued together when she was unconscious, so she hardly remembered the treatment.

Mark and Clarissa smiled, leaving the room, and Bethany sat on the bed next to Lucy as she put on her dressing gown for the journey home.

"When are you going to tell them the real reason you almost drowned?" The blonde asked as the twiddled a curl around her finger; she disapproved of Lucy's "I tripped over" version of the story.

"Never. I don't want to talk about it." Lucy replied, tying her dressing gown and climbing out of bed.

"But John Brown is an arsehole! He shouldn't get away with this."

"Just leave it, Bethany. Now come on, I wanna get out of here."

Blair Waldorf sat on her bed next to Serena. She sighed, reading the latest copy of vogue, as Serena stared at the ceiling.

"Look, B, I think we should have a study party to make up for everyone getting in trouble." Serena sighed, kicking off her Faith shoes.

"They've only phoned everyone's parents. It's hardly a big deal, S."

"But Lucy…L almost died, B. I feel awful."

"Okay, why don't we have the silly little party round hers as an apology?"

Serena smiled and grabbed the phone. "I guess we had better check she's home."

Chuck Bass sighed at the text message he had recently received. He fell back on his bed and re-read the text.

_Get Well Party round L's at 7pm. B and S x_

He groaned. Was Lucy even home yet? Was she up to having a party? Why hadn't he stopped the slimeball before she had got hurt? He was probably the last person she wanted to see, especially as she had avoided him since New Years.

_--xx-- _

_Chuck leant against his bathroom door and could hear Lucy get into the shower on the other side. The running water muffled out the sound of her crying, but as soon as the water stopped, he could hear her sobs continue. _

_Lucy sighed, drying herself with a towel. She looked at it and angrily threw it on the floor. She had already shared too much of Chuck's DNA as far as she was concerned. Suddenly, her stomach churned. She hurried over to the toilet and leant over it. _

_  
Chuck could hear Lucy gagging on the other side of the door. He knocked on the wooden slab._

_  
"Lucy, are you okay?" He asked, but there was no reply. He reached out for the doorknob, but hesitated. Was she decent? _

_He sighed. Like it mattered. She was hung-over and upset with him. Chuck opened the door, remembering he had had the locks removed for his own pleasure, and hurried over to the fragile girl leant over the toilet._

_He pulled her hair out of her face, whilst she emptied the contents of her stomach. Lucy wiped her face with a flannel and got up, despite feeling a little dizzy._

"_Do you want any breakfast?" Chuck asked, but Lucy just glared whilst shaking her head._

"_I'm not hungry." She grabbed her coat and handbag, before storming out of the bedroom. Chuck listened as the door to his suite slammed shut._

"_Not hungry? You just emptied your stomach…"_

_--xx-- _

Lucy Adams groaned as Bethany turned off Lucy's TV, interrupting _Grease_. The blonde pulled Lucy out of bed.

"Come on, get dressed!" She groaned, making Lucy frown.

"Why? We aren't going anywhere!"

"But people are coming to us!"

"Who?" Lucy asked, suspiciously. This was very unusual.

"Er… the Smiths. You know, the family your dad works with." Bethany lied. Secretly, downstairs, Blair and Serena were setting up an apologetic/get well party for Lucy.

"Oh, alright. I might as well wear my new coral Berkoff dress." Lucy sighed. Bethany pulled the dress out of the closet, as well as some gold shoes to match. Lucy zipped up the dress and shoes.

"How do I look?" Lucy asked, spinning around.

"Great." Bethany replied, handing Lucy some make-up. The blonde watched her possible-future-stepsister apply some make-up.

"Et voila." Lucy grinned, but inside she felt nervous. She always hated meeting new people, especially her father's colleagues. They were usual so boring; the only one she had ever got on with was Eleanor Waldorf, but she was Blair's fashion designer mother, so it was hardly difficult to dislike her.

"You need jewellery. You choose. I better help out mother and your dad." Bethany flicked her golden curls and left the room. Lucy sighed and opened her jewellery box. She fiddled with the bracelets but stopped when she came across a small velvet silver box.

She opened the box, which was recognisable. Inside was the beautiful diamond bracelet Chuck had bought her for Christmas. He had given her the box separately and after returning the bracelet to it, she had closed it quickly. This time, she had looked at the box long enough to see some foiled writing.

_Miss Adams,_

_Have a great Christmas! I'm sorry I've been an ass lately. I promise you'll see a new Bass soon. Take care, L._

_Yours truly,_

_CB_

Tears brimmed in Lucy's eyes, but so did anger. A new Bass? When was this happening! It certainly was no different on New Years; he almost slept with Bethany and _had_ taken advantage of Lucy's drunken state. Maybe he had changed, now…

It had been a week since they had last spoken. She slid the bracelet on her wrist and fastened it. _Yours truly_? What was that supposed to mean? She had told him she loved him, so maybe it was just his word vomit… or maybe he was just taking the piss?

Lucy sighed and left her bedroom; it brought back too many memories. Besides, it was 7.15pm and the Smiths were due to arrive momentarily.

"She's coming!" Bethany whispered as she heard Lucy's bedroom door close. The guests were hidden behind furniture in the dark, except for Blair, who was brushing her hair. Serena grabbed the brunette and tugged her behind the sofa.

"Ouch." Blair hissed, but Serena rolled her eyes.

"It's s a surprise party, B, remember?"

Lucy walked down the stairs, elegantly, but stopped when she realised that the living room light was off. _That's odd. _Then she jumped as the lights flicked on and fifty-or-so guests jumped up from different angles.

"Surprise!" They chorused.

"Eeep!" Lucy shrieked, partially happy, partially terrified.

"We had to make it up to you." Serena smiled and the guests nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, you guys." Lucy smiled, walking to the bottom of the stairs and hugging both Serena and Blair at the same time. Bethany walked over to Jenny and pulled her into the kitchen, but Lucy didn't care. Sure Jenny hadn't been at the pool, but what did it matter? All these people were here to see her and some had even bought presents, which were piled on the coffee tables.

Jenny Humphrey giggled as Bethany pulled her into the kitchen, but she stopped when she realised the room was foodless and guestless.

"Why are we in here? The party's out there!" Jenny frowned, putting her lip-gloss in her handbag. Bethany smiled, wickedly.

"Look, I have a plan which will help us become the next A-listers."

Lucy walked around the party, a single glass of champagne in one hand, as she chatted to her guests, smiling sweetly. She then approached Nate.

"Hey!" He smiled sweetly, making Lucy's knees jolt. He had the best smile ever, even better than Chuck's smile; his teeth were in perfect alignment and shone like pearls, which was enough to make even Eva Longoria's heart sink.

"Hi. You alright?" Lucy replied, sipping at her champagne.

"Am _I _alright? I should be asking you!" Nate chuckled.

"I guess so. Well I'm fine and I'm home so that's good. I might have to have another few days off school though."

Jenny Humphrey shrieked. "You want _me _to spy on people!?"

Bethany shook her head. "It's hardly spying; just tipping Gossip Girl. Besides, something is going on between Blair and Chuck and I want to know what."

Jenny nodded. "Everyone loves a good scandal."

Chuck Bass grabbed Blair's arm, as she headed towards the kitchen. She frowned, moving her arm from his clutches.

"Hey, let go of me Bass."

"Drop your innocent, virgin habit first."

"You know I already have." Blair grinned, making Chuck raise his eyebrows.

"Really? Faking your virginity does send the wrong signal!" Chuck frowned when he noticed Blair was still grinning.

"I'm tired of this. Just tell him."

"You want me to tell Nate you slept with me and faked your virginity for him." Chuck smirked, but Blair continued to smile.

"I'll just tell him you're lying. And who do you think he'll believe? You who bangs anything or me; his pure, honest girlfriend of many years."

"Oh, now, he'll believe me." Chuck smirked, noticing someone watching from the top of the stairs.

"Why?" Blair kept her cool, but inside she could feel the heat rising.

"I have proof." Chuck nodded at the stairs, where Bethany and Jenny stood, holding a camcorder.

"You knew they were watching!?" Blair hissed at Chuck, before turning to the girls. "That tape belongs to me."

"It's my house." Bethany smirked, before hurrying off to her bedroom, Jenny following.

Jenny giggled as she shut the bedroom door. "This is the juiciest piece of gossip ever."

Bethany placed the camcorder on the desk. "It's hardly surprising. The best friend and the boyfriend. It's more common than you think."

"We have to text Gossip Girl or send her the vid!" Jenny smirked, her devilish side coming out.

"Don't be ridiculous! Let the two work for it and when it's the least expected, Nate will find out and be crying on my shoulder." Bethany smirked, making Jenny giggle.

"Goodbye Queen B."

Lucy waved goodbye to Nate as Blair approached them. In a way, she was the hostess, but seeing as she had not arranged the party, she was also a guest. Lucy retired to the reception room, but hurried into the kitchen when she spotted Dan and Serena arguing on the sofa.

"Maybe the reason none of you guys take this situation seriously is because for you, it's not!" Dan said.

"No, it is, just trust me, okay?" Serena replied.

"Look, I'm all for loyalty and sticking together, but we are not in the same boat here." Serena frowned at Dan's comment, making him continue. "I'm on a partial scholarship and my parents have no way of buying me back into this school or any other. And I know this isn't gonna be popular with your band of brothers, but if the person who brought that key refuses to step up, then anybody who knows anything has the right to say something."

Serena rolled her eyes, losing eye contact with Dan. A light bulb in his head switched on.

"Do you know who it is?" He watched Serena close her lips, tightly. "You do, don't you and you're not gonna say anything!"

"Dan, please. You don't understand-"

"You're right, I don't understand. Look, I'm outta here." He got to his feet and walked towards the front door, but Serena stopped him.

"You don't understand…because…because it was me." She looked down at the floor, but Dan lifted her head.

"It was you? How did you get the key?"

"I-I dated the swim team captain and he gave me a key. Blair and I ran out of places to go, so we went to the school with the girls and before long, everyone was on their phones, calling their friends and the party got out of hand. Nothing was meant to happen. I feel so awful now… Lucy almost died because of me!" Serena was panicking and tears brimmed in her eyes.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Dan held her tight and kissed her forehead, gently.

Lucy filled her champagne glass with water. Being drunk the previous night could have killed her and drinking too much even made her sleep with Chuck Bass. Alcohol wasn't worth it, but she wasn't about to let anyone else know. Water with a small amount of apple juice was easily disguised as champagne, so unless someone had a sip, no one would know. She sighed, sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Surely, you've been told to steer clear of the alcohol now." Chuck smirked, making Lucy roll her eyes.

"It's not alcohol." She hissed the reply, making Chuck step backwards.

"I'm sorry. Please will you just forgive me?" He said, looking into her eyes, apologetically.

"I don't know if I can do that, Chuck."

"Come on, who wouldn't forgive me." His words slurred, making it clear he was drunk.

"You're such a pig! You have to be drunk to apologise! Forget it!" Lucy stormed out of the room, dropping the bracelet onto the floor.

Chuck walked over, his head hung low. He had only got drunk because he had been so worried about seeing her; it was the Bass way to drown your sorrows, as well as increase pleasure. He scooped up the bracelet, feeling guilty.

Nate walked up the stairs, trying to decide whether Lucy would be in her bedroom or in Bethany's room with Jenny. He sighed, leaning against the wall, but lurched forwards when he noticed a key next to the roses on an end table. He picked up the key, realising this was the one Miss Queller had spoken about.

He felt awful. Lucy and her family had had enough hassle, so whether it was her or Bethany, this was only going to make things worse. He slipped they key into his pocket and hurried down the stairs. _It's gonna take all night to come up with a plan to tell Miss Queller. _

--

Miss Queller looked down her nose at Nate Archibald and raised her eyebrows.

"So, Mr Archibald, what did you want to tell me?"

"It was me. I broke into the school swimming pool." He blurted out, without even thinking of an alternative way to phrase it, which may have lowered the punishment.

"Would you like to tell me how?"

"I can show you." He pulled the old patterned key out of his pocket, making Miss Queller more questions.

"How did you get this key? You are not on the swimteam, nor are you a janitor! In fact, the thread is missing. What colour was the thread?"

"I…erm…it was silver?" He felt the sweat on his palms and his face burnt red.

"Nate, so much has happened to your family and now you're risking your education. I am very disappointed in you! Who are you trying to protect?"

"No one." He lied, looking into his lap.

"I'm holding another assembly. Please go and seat yourself." She frowned.

The senior class filed in, gossiping about the previous night's party, Lucy's whereabouts and the possibility of a snitch. Bethany sat down behind Blair and Serena and smiled as Nate frowned in the back row opposite. Chuck fiddled with a bracelet in his lap and Dan sat beside him, sipping at his third coffee that morning; his eyes were tired, as he had been debating whether or not to turn Serena over.

Miss Queller frowned and stood up. "Someone has taken responsibility."

The students looked around, muttering, wondering who the snitch had been, but Miss Queller slammed a book down on a desk to regain their attention.

"However, I dislike liars. And to prove I was being truthful, Nathaniel Archibald. You are suspended until further notice. You know where the door is." Miss Queller announced, watching Nate hang his head and walk towards the door.

Bethany gulped. Surely it wasn't her fault? She had taken the key away from Serena, planning to use it against her later. Blair sighed. _Nate must have thought the key was mine. _

The class filed out, leaving Miss Queller to return to her office. Serena put her arm around Blair.

"I'm sorry, B." She apologised.

"It is so romantic he turned himself in to protect me." Blair sighed, clearly in a daze.

Serena caught up with Dan. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand, but he just grumbled.

"I don't know if I can do this Serena. First Nate, next it could be me."

"It won't be. I promise." Serena leant forwards to kiss him, but he just turned away.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded, just as the speakers filled the quad.

"Daniel Humphrey to the headmistress' office."

"Some promise." He mumbled, walking off.

Blair ran over to Nate and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, making him raise his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, faking a smile.

"You are so romantic, trying to protect me." Blair smiled; her eyes saw him like a knight in shinning armour.

"Oh…it was…er…nothing." He replied. Blair leant forwards and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Dan sat slouched in a chair, opposite Miss Queller's desk. She smiled at him, but he could tell her eyes were full of fire and anger.

"It must be hard for you, in a new crowd this year. Especially dating Serena Van Der Woodsen." She looked down her nose, through her glasses, at the intelligent boy in front of her.

"Is that on my file?" He knew he shouldn't be cheeky, but anything was worth a try to stop her asking that question…

"Who stole the key and broke into the school?"

"I don't know." He lied, crossing his legs. Then there was a knock on the door and Miss Queller's assistant stuck her head through the doorway.

"Miss Queller, Miss Van Der Woodsen is here to see you." She chirped, but the smile was wiped off her face as Serena barged past.

"Thank you." Miss Queller smiled at her assistant before frowning at both Dan and Serena.

The blonde sat down next to Dan and he grabbed her hand. She held his tightly, even if it was a little sweaty, but he had always been nervous about lying and plotting. He could feel her hand shaking, so he stroked the top with his thumb.

"Miss Queller, I have something to tell you." She said.

"Really?"

"It…it was me." Serena stuttered, as Dan held her hand tighter.

She knew that without him by her side, she never would have had the guts to admit it. Now, she only had to tell him how much she loved him….

_**Spotted: L slowly walking around Bendels with assistance from BE. B telling S all about N's heroic action…something tells me he's been smoking too much weed. C wandering through Central Park for the seventh time today, clutching a small diamond bracelet. Has he run out of girls already? D and J in Brooklyn, both eager to tell their father about the latest good news.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl**_

_Told you Bethany would bloom, did I not? Next chapter will be up pretty quick... I promise!_


	13. Admirers, roses and pregnancy tests

Chapter Twelve

Blair Waldorf threw up in her toilet. She felt awful and to makes things worse, her period was late. She had used protection with both Chuck and Nate, so it was bound to be just the dress of the upcoming SATS. This time was different to usual; she had thrown up without even moving her fingers close to her mouth…

Lucy Adams crossed of February 13th on her calendar and smiled. Tomorrow was Valentines Day and although many people hated the day, she loved it. In a daze, she sighed and collapsed on her bed, but jumped up to the sound of a text alert.

_I know it's late, but I'm worried L. My period is late and I feel sick. Can you keep this secret? B x_

Since when did Blair Waldorf ask her for help? It made Lucy smile, but after reading the message several times, she realised it was serious and she began to worry about Blair.

_I'll keep it secret. I promise. L x_

**It's Valentines Day Upper-East-Side, so wake up and smell the scent of freshly cut roses and gooey chocolates. Who knows, even Z-listers may have secret admirers today- sorry, I'm not into nobodies. **

**This morning, those of you loved will receive roses, jewellery, soft toys and lingerie from your other halves/ secret admirers. Me? I have already received a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket as well as the new Swarovski heart crystal necklace and a dozen roses. What can I say? Hated by some, loved by many!**

**Sadly, we will still have to wait another few years for a school-free Valentines; it is on a Saturday in three years time. However, it's still fun opening our lockers to have a stack of roses and chocolates fall on you!**

**You know you love me (I have the gifts to prove it),**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

Chuck Bass groaned as he turned off his alarm. He sighed as the maid put down the last gift box.

"Thanks, buy yourself something pretty." He handed the maid a twenty dollar bill before opening the boxes. Ever year was the same; he received chocolates, love letters and boxers from ex-lovers, begging him to call. He stacked up the chocolate boxes in the fridge and folded up the boxers, placing them in his underwear drawer.

He laughed at a small, male silk thong, pinging it across the room. He knew the signed cards in the trash and sipped at a nice, hot cup of tea. His sip was spat out again when he saw a red envelope slide under the door. This was unusual…

He picked up the envelope, addressed to him, and opened it…The card had a silhouette of a couple strolling, hand-in-hand, into the sunset. "From your secret admirer" had been written in golden calligraphy on the front. He smiled and opened the card.

_Chuck Bass,_

_Your name rhymes with ass,_

_You always flirt,_

_But you've left me hurt,_

_I have the scars,_

_You should be behind bars,_

_Although, I can't stop thinking of you,_

_Our love is always true._

_Yours always, your secret admirer._

Chuck frowned. The calligraphy was Jenny Humphrey, but the poem was Dan. It was obviously some mucked up Humphrey family joke. He sighed, leaning towards the bin, but something stopped him. Perhaps it was from Lucy? He tucked the card into his coat pocket and left for school, holding onto the diamond bracelet that he seemed to take everywhere.

Lucy Adams sighed. The post had been delivered and there was only one envelope; a card addressed to Bethany. Lucy picked up her Macy's handbag, grabbed her Tiffany necklace and left for school. She stopped at Blair's house on the way, hoping to walk to school with her friends.

She gasped at the sight of Blair's living room, as it was blooming with red and white roses. Blair giggled as she packed her schoolbag, but her two friends stood there fascinated.

"Wow, you sure are loved." Lucy gasped as she sniffed a white rose.

"Wanted by many and I don't mean wanted dead." Serena laughed, grabbing a rose head and tucking it in Blair's bun.

"Nate is a perfect gentleman." Blair giggled, handing a rose head to Serena and one to Lucy. All three girls attached them to their hair; Blair's was tucked in her bun, Serena's tucked behind her ear and Lucy's attached to her hair clip.

"We had better get going." Lucy sighed, looking at her watch; to her, Valentines Day should be a national holiday and no one would be forced to go to school.

"I just have to go to the ladies." Serena excused herself before hurrying down the hallway. Lucy pulled Blair towards the door.

"I think you should take a test." She whispered to Blair.

"I can't! I have a reputation to keep. Besides, I don't want Natie to worry." She replied.

"But Blair, what if you're-"

"Shut up and don't tell anyone." Blair hissed and they both faked a smile as Serena returned.

Bethany Clark opened the card addressed to her. She smiled at the bee on the front, which was saying "bee mine." It was cheesy, but cute and straight to the point; she liked that. Inside, there was no poem; she was pleased as she hated long, soppy poems and love letters.

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_You're amazing and you rock! Thanks for being so understanding and such a great listener. Take care,_

_Love N x_

She giggled. Clearly Nate had no idea you weren't meant to sign the card with your name, but a question mark instead. It was a sweet gesture, anyhow. Plus, it was a positive sign… a Queen can't reign without a King, afterall.

The day flew by and Lucy Adams walked out of school alone, with her gloved hands in her pocket. She watched Blair hurry past, running over to Nate and planting a kiss on his lips.

"The roses were so romantic!" She giggled, dragging him along the street. Lucy sunk into a bench and watched Dan hand Serena a heart-shaped box of chocolates. The two kissed and walked across the road.

Everywhere she looked, Lucy could see couples cooing and kissing; teachers, students and even animals. She sighed, but stopped breathing when she spotted Chuck heading towards her. He looked awful; dark rings around his eyes and his skin was paler than usual. He smiled when Lucy's eyes met his.

"I have to go." She lied, jumping to her feet, but Chuck pushed her back onto the bench.

"No you don't." He replied. Lucy pouted in a sulk; two months of avoiding him had worked, but now her anger and annoyance was building in her stomach, ready to explode.

He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Lucy. She smiled at the photograph; a picture of her and Chuck at her fourteenth birthday party, before she had moved away. This was her favourite picture and he knew it.

_Adams,_

_Happy Valentines Day! I'm so sorry about New Years… I promise I'll make it up to you. _

_Lots of love ??_

"Thanks." She replied, tucking the card in her bag and tightening her coat to shield herself from the wind.

"Thanks for my card." He smiled at Lucy, who looked very confused. He pulled out the Valentines card to show her.

"I…I didn't get you one…" She replied. He adjusted his signature scarf, trying to think of the culprit. Lucy concentrated hard on the card; the calligraphy was Jenny but the poem was Dan. Then a lightbulb switched on in her head.

"I know who it was. Someone who is friends with the Humphries and has very similar handwriting."

"Who?" Chuck was still confused.

"Bethany. She spoke to me last night and told me I couldn't avoid you forever and that Valentines Day was a perfect time to sort things out. She sent that card pretending to be me!"

Chuck frowned. He had wished Lucy had sent him the card, but who was he kidding? They hadn't spoken in two months, so she was hardly going to send him a card straight out of the blue.

Lucy looked at Chuck. He was so tired and miserable. "But, I will be your Valentine if you want."

His face lit up. "Do you want to go and get something to eat? I know it's only five, but I'm hungry."

"Sure." Lucy smiled and took his hand. She didn't care if she was in her school uniform. This was what she loved about Valentines Day; admitting your true feelings and spending time with someone you really care about.

Dan Humphrey stopped Serena as they passed Bendels. She looked confused, but smiled when her eyes met his, melting away her heart.

"I-I bought you a book. I know it's not very romantic, but I got a heads up." Serena handed him the book he had been going on about for months. Dan smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's great. Did I really talk about it that much?" He asked. Serena giggled and nodded. Then Dan pulled a little red velvet box out of his pocket.

"You didn't!" She gasped.

"I sure did." He opened the box, revealing a cute necklace from Tiffanys.

"Dan, you are so sweet." She kissed him, forgetting that loads of people were watching, but soon Dan pulled away.

"I have to tell you something." He said. Serena's heart jumped. Usually that meant something bad was going to happen; Nate said those exact words before he revealed his and Serena's dirty little secret to Blair.

"I-I love you." He said with a smile, but Serena just stared at him. "Aren't you gonna say anything? I love you!"

"Okay." She said, still in shock. Dan looked hurt. His insides were churning up and his heart was shattering. _Okay? _Who said _okay _to the three most important words ever.

"Wrong reply." He sighed, walking off, leaving Serena alone.

"Shit."

Blair giggled as Nate handed her the one hundredth rose that day. He smiled. The couple had been so distance lately and he knew one way or another he had to make it up to her; he had to prove he would always stand by her.

"Blair, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He said, hoping she would pour out her worries.

"Of course. And I'm gonna tell you that you make me so happy!" She giggled. Nate sighed. It wasn't what he was hoping for. Something wasn't right and he felt like he was the only oblivious person.

"Let's just walk, okay?"

Lucy nibbled at her starter as Chuck fiddled around in his pocket. He pulled out the bracelet and attached it to her wrist.

"Here." He smiled, rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand. Her eyes twinkled and she noticed he was smiling; the first genuine smile she had seen in a very long time.

"This place has amazing food." Lucy said, finishing the last prawn in her salad. Chuck laughed; she had always loved her food. It made a difference from the anorexic, twiggy models he had slept with.

"You know I like a girl with a good appetite." He smirked, sipping at his wine.

"Well I haven't been eating well recently. Everything has been so hard and everyone is being so difficult, especially Blair." She sipped her orange juice.

"You know, you're a great friend. I'm sure Blair will be fine; she's probably in a better state with you around than she would have been if you weren't." Chuck replied. Lucy smiled. _Great friend._

Then she remembered Blair's text. How she had worried that she was pregnant, as she kept throwing up and her period was late. Lucy wasn't a good friend! A good friend would stand by her, comforting and helping her in any way possible.

"There's something I have to do." Lucy stood up and put her coat on. "I'm really sorry."

Chuck looked hurt. "Anything I can help with?"

"I have to do this alone. I promise I'll make it up to you." She kissed his cheek.

"I guess we're even then."

Dan Humphrey was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He grabbed Cedrick the Cabbage Patched doll and looked at him.

"Why doesn't she love me, Cedrick?" He asked his doll. Jenny and Bethany were standing in the doorway, giggling, recording Dan talking to Cedrick.

"Maybe that's why!" Jenny laughed. Bethany smiled.

"Are you talking about Serena?" Bethany asked. Dan nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong with girls? Do they all say 'okay' when you admit you love them?" He sighed, throwing Cedrick onto the floor.

"Not usually." Jenny replied, making Dan feel and look hurt.

"Maybe she found it difficult. I suppose it's hard if you've never said it before. Tell her somewhere quiet and romantic." Bethany suggested. Dan jumped up.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"I guess you are only booksmart; no good when it comes to the ladies." Rufus appeared behind the girls.

Dan blushed. "Dad, how much did you hear?"

"Everything. Look, Dan, you're seventeen! You have your whole life to tell a girl you love her. Just don't rush anything, okay?"

Serena Van Der Woodsen collapsed on her bed, with her brother, Eric, at her side. He sighed, guessing it was boy trouble; Serena had never had much with boys, especially as most of them had used her.

"What's happened with Dan?" Eric asked, slipping off his school shoes.

"I said okay." Serena sighed, looking at her wriggling feet.

"You said okay?" Eric looked puzzled, but anyone who wasn't psychic would be. Okay could have been an answer to a question or any sentence, really.

"He told me he loved me and I said okay."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do!" Serena was almost tearful. "It's just hard. What is love? Mom has been married for love several times. Surely all of those times weren't for love!"

"Mom was only marrying them so that we would have a father! If you love Dan, just tell him. Sure, in the future, there may be other guys, but now Dan's yours and he loves you." Eric hugged his big sister.

"You're right. Why do you have to be the smart one?"

Lucy paced around the pharmacy, peering over her shoulder, every now and then, to check she didn't have an audience. She spotted the pregnancy tests and sighed. If Blair wasn't going to buy a test, then she had to. She grabbed one test and read the back. Why did they all say _99 effective_?

Lucy filled the basket with one of each pregnancy test and walked over to the counter. She spotted a ninth grader looking at tampons, but it didn't worry her; the girl looked a little scared herself, obviously trying to pick the perfect one.

"Excuse me, which one would you recommend?" Lucy asked the cashier. The woman looked up and Lucy immediately recognised her.

"This one is best…Not as perfect as your father says, Miss Adams." Helen Smith said. Lucy blushed and sighed, unaware that the 'scared' ninth grader had taken a photo of Lucy and the pregnancy test; she was a training Gossip Girl spy.

"It's not for me, Helen. My friend needs the test." Lucy replied, handing over her money.

"Of course." Helen raised her eyebrows and put the pregnancy test in a carrier bag.

"Thanks. And I would appreciate it if this was not mentioned to my father or Clarissa, as they will only worry."

**Hey Upper-East-Siders. Looks like we aren't all as innocent as we seem. L was spotted a few minutes ago buying a pregnancy test. Looks like C's gonna be a daddy, unless someone else if the father. Goodbye parties, hello parent-teacher conferences.**

**You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.**

Blair Waldorf's heart sank as she read Gossip Girl's update and looked at the photograph. _Shit. _

"Oh my god!" Blair mumbled.

"I can't believe it!" Nate gasped, looking at his Blackberry. "She and Chuck are sensible people. I'd have thought they would have used protection!"

"I-I don't feel well. Maybe we can go out tomorrow instead." Blair's stomach churned. The bullet may have hit Lucy, but to Blair, it was a near-miss.

"But it's Valentines Day!"

Chuck Bass sat on a stool by his bar, when his phone beeped. He fell backwards, onto the floor, when Gossip Girl's update appeared on his screen.

"Oh shit!" He swore, sitting up. His head ached, but this was nothing compared to the pain Lucy was probably going through. He grabbed his coat and scarf and left his suite.

Lucy Adams arrived home to find her father, Mark, and his girlfriend, Clarissa, sitting in the living room with their arms folded. Lucy was completely oblivious that she had been caught, as her mobile was switched off in her bag. Bethany nodded at Lucy, before disappearing to the top of the stairs, for a birds-eye view of the scene.

"Helen Smith called and I've seen your friend's blog." Mark said as Lucy sat on the armchair opposite the sofa. She knew by "friend" that he was referring to Gossip Girl.

"Dad, I'm not-"

"When did it happen, Lucy? You've always been such a bright girl." Clarissa interrupted.

"Who did you sleep with? I understand you want freedom, but there's protection available to use." Her father continued. Lucy sunk into the chair, blushing, feeling very small. Her father had never given her "the talk" and now she had already lost her virginity. Lucy knew she wasn't pregnant; her period had been the previous week!

"We used protection!" Lucy shouted. Clarissa looked at her boyfriend and then back to Lucy.

"Maybe you should try something more effective next time." Clarissa suggested as the doorbell rung. Lucy jumped up; hoping to escape, but her father stopped her.

"Sit!" He hissed, opening the door.

Chuck Bass stood in the doorway smiling, but the smile disappeared when he saw Lucy looking very uncomfortable, behind Mark's shoulder.

"I'm here to speak to Lucy…" Chuck said, but soon wished he hadn't. Mark slammed him into the wall, with his hand held to Chuck's throat.

"Are you the father!?" Mark hissed as both Clarissa and Lucy jumped to their feet.

"Mark, this won't solve anything." Clarissa shouted, tearfully. Chuck gulped, feeling Mark's grip around his neck.

"You have ruined my baby's life!" Mark hissed, tightening his grip.

"Dad, I'm not a baby!" Lucy shrieked.

"But you're having one!" Mark replied, once again, tightening his grip. Chuck sucked in the air, which he was sure would be his last breath.

"I keep trying to tell you; I'm not pregnant! My period was last week for fucks sake!"

Chuck sighed as Mark released him. The teenager fell to the floor, breathing quickly to regain the oxygen he had lost.

"Then who is the pregnancy test for?" Clarissa asked.

"A friend!" Lucy replied.

"Lucy-" Her father began.

"It's for Blair, okay!?"


	14. Fed up of waiting part 1

_Okay there is a 2nd part which I will type up soon... it has just been a while since I last updated. After part 2, there will be a gap as Sat 12th I'm flying from England to Florida for 3 weeks.. at least it gives me plenty of time to write, whilst I top up my tan, sip a cocktail and relax by the pool!_

Chapter Thirteen- part 1

Mark Adams looked at Chuck on the floor, who was clearly still in shock. Either way, there was a chance he was going to be a father at seventeen.

"Never scare us like that again!" Mark hissed at his daughter, Lucy, before leaving the room, closely followed by his girlfriend, Clarissa. Chuck gulped, feeling sick.

"It's…it's for Blair?" He stuttered.

"Yes, Chuck. She's been worried and refuses to take one so I took a public bullet for her." Lucy replied, sitting on her living room sofa.

"Oh, shit and fuck." He muttered.

"Please, Chuck, you have to get her to take that test! She won't listen to me."

"But we used a condom." He replied, running his hand through his hair, nervously. _It had to be Nate's baby_.

"Well it must have split!" Lucy hissed.

"I guess she has to take that test…"

"I'm not taking this!" Blair Waldorf hissed at Lucy, the following day, as her friend was holding a pregnancy test.

"Taking what?" Serena walked over to the pair and her jaw dropped as she spotted the test, "Oh my god, L, it's not yours?"

"You might as well tell everyone!" Blair hissed at Lucy.

"B, listen to her. You need to know if you and Nate are gonna have a baby."

Blair rolled her eyes and glared at Lucy, who just looked down at her shoes. She hated lying to people, especially her friends.

"What if it isn't Nate's?" Blair sighed, knowing Serena would find out one way or another.

"You know, I had better be going." Lucy excused herself.

"If you go now, you are never coming back. You've already ruined everything!" Blair hissed. Lucy sighed and walked down the steps of the Met, heading towards the school.

"B, who else did you sleep with?" Serena asked her friends, feeling a little surprised.

"Chuck, okay!?" It came out fast, like word vomit.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with Chuck for revenge." Serena felt sick. Her best friend and soon-to-be-stepbrother. Blair had always had such good taste. Did Nate know? Surely he would forgive her, as she had forgiven him for sleeping with Serena.

Blair raised her eyebrows in a bitchy fashion. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Serena frowned. "You know what? I'm outta here!"

"Nothing works better than sleeping with the best friend, right S?" Blair hissed.

That was the final straw. "Way to prove a point." Serena slammed the pregnancy test into Blair's stomach and stormed off, in the direction Lucy had walked off.

Lucy Adams walked through the gossiping guys and girls, in the courtyard, who were talking about the imaginary baby and the possible fathers.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant and it's yours." Lucy said, sarcastically, to a male ninth grader. She felt sick. Everyone was calling her bitchy names and threatening her. It was the worst day of her life. If she was Blair, she would be throwing up her breakfast right now. It would have been a good idea if she had had breakfast.

Tears filled her eyes and began to dribble down her cheeks as we walked up the stairs. She hurried along with her head hung, but ended up running into someone.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed, moving around Chuck, but he grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine." His eyes met hers, making Lucy's heart sink once again.

"But I'm not pregnant! Why did I take a public bullet for Blair!?" She sobbed, making Chuck pull her close. He wrapped his arms around her: _I've missed this_.

"Because you're an amazing friend." Chuck whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks, Bass." She sniffed, tilting her head upwards and planting a kiss on his cheek. His insides exploded like fireworks. Maybe there was hope.

"Take care Adams." He smiled, attaching a familiar diamond bracelet around her wrist. Her eyes sparkled, as did the bracelet. She smiled, before walking off into a crowd of students.

Serena approached Chuck at nodded at him, but she looked a little suspicious.

"Hey, sis." He smirked, back to his usual pervy self after a month and a half.

"Call me that again and it will be the last thing you every say, Chuck." She hissed back.

"You're not with Waldorf, I see."

"I know about you two and it better stop. This isn't fair on Nate or on Lucy." Serena threatened him.

"Lucy?"

"Don't be stupid. You're mad about her and she's mad about you. Don't you ever hurt her again. You're lucky she forgave you this time!" And with that, Serena hurried off to find Lucy. Chuck's jaw dropped; he had to officially end things with Blair sooner rather than later, and she needed to take that pregnancy test…

Blair Waldorf stood in her ensuite bathroom, her head felt dizzy and she had thrown up again; like before, her hands had not gone near her mouth. She sighed as she waited for the test results. Why was it taking so long? The sooner she found out, the sooner Chuck would be out of her life for good! She sat on the toilet seat, remembering the morning she lost her virginity to Chuck…

_--xx--_

"_I got your message. Are you okay, Waldorf?" Chuck asked, walking to the top of Blair's staircase. _

"_I'm great." She replied, walking out of her bedroom in a silk slip-dress. _

"_W-w-what are you doing?" He stuttered; he was a little turned on, but she was Nate's girlfriend, not his._

"_This." Blair leant forwards and forced her lips on his, before pulling Chuck into her bedroom._

_  
"Are you sure?" Chuck asked as she pushed him onto the bed._

_  
"I'm tired of waiting."_

_--xx--_

She still was tired of waiting! She picked up the pregnancy test. Not pregnant. She shrieked with delight and reached for her phone, but stopped when she realised she had no one to celebrate with.

Both Lucy Adams and Serena Van Der Woodsen laughed at the latest remarks about the pregnancy scandal, as they walked into Constance the following day.

"L, don't you have to have a paternity test as there are so many possible fathers!?" Serena giggled.

"Yeah. I guess that's what happens when you sleep with _so many_ guys!" Lucy laughed as the two passed Blair and Nate in the courtyard.

Blair sighed and rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. Nate smiled at his girlfriend, making her blush and giggle.

"Could you do me a really big favour?" He asked as Blair put her hands on Nate's shoulders.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I need you to come with me to visit my dad in rehab. Please."

Blair's jaw dropped. "Really?"

Nate looked down to the floor. "Yeah. It's just it's really awkward when I have to go alone now and I don't know what to say anymore." He looked up at smiled. "He loves you; you always know how to make him laugh."

"Nathaniel Archibald, you have never asked me for anything. And here you are officially leaning on me. This time we're gonna be so much better together." The star-crossed lovers both grinned.

"We already are." Nate replied, leaning in and kissing Blair.

Chuck Bass watched the smooching couple. They loved each other so much. All this time he had been pleasuring himself with different girls, but had only felt genuinely happy sleeping with one…Lucy.

Sure, the other girls had turned him on a little, but he was a teenage boy; his hormones were whizzing around all over the place, so much that even watching Baywatch every now and again excited him.

He dropped the unlit cigarette on the floor and threw the half-empty box in the bin. Chuck Bass was going to become the perfect gentleman; give up smoking, end the fling with Blair and surprise Lucy.

Nate kissed Blair's cheek as the bell rung.

"I'd better get going. Still up for dinner tonight?" He asked, remembering she had left him on Valentines Day.

"Of course, sweetie." Blair giggled. She planted a kiss on Nate's lips and watched him leave the quad. She sighed. Free lessons were always so boring, especially if your boyfriend was your only friend. She opened her Film Studies Guide and began to read.

"If it isn't the Virgin Mary." Chuck smirked, sitting opposite Blair. She slammed her book shut.

"Not smoking for once, Bass." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well smoking isn't good for the…er-"

"I'm not pregnant, so goodbye mistakes so far in my past I can hardly remember." Blair stood up at the same time as Chuck.

"You cannot be serious." He reached out to clutch her, but she pushed his hand away.

"Look, if you were gonna tell Nate you would have done so already. But you don't want him to hate you… and you know he will! Game's over." Blair smirked.

"Game's not over 'til I say it is." Chuck replied, wiping the smile off of her face. She disappeared inside the building, hoping she could study elsewhere.

Chuck smiled. He and Blair were now officially over, so phase one was complete. He decided he would drop Lucy home in his limo, trying his best to be a perfect gentleman.

Bethany Clark giggled as she watched Blair disappear. Of course, the Princess Bee had heard everything and soon Blair Waldorf would be dethroned. Bethany finished the text and read it quickly, to check if it was scandalous enough.

_GG,_

_L not pregnant, covering for B. The same B whose sheets were rumpled by two guys in one week… maybe even one day!_

She grinned. Perfect. Soon, Blair would be a loner and she would receive the crown, friends and boys who came along with the position; Nate would reign with her and Lucy would run sobbing to her daddy. She grinned as a new message came up on screen.

_Message sent to Gossip Girl._


	15. Fed up of Waiting: Part 2

_**I am so awful, aren't I? I mean I've left you guys waiting for over a month for the next chapter! Well basically, I got distracted by the Jonas Brothers. In the US I saw Camp Rock (which isn't coming out for another few weeks over here) and I liked it so much, and them so much, that I have written a Gilmore Girl and Camp Rock story with them in it! Woopee I'm going to the Jonas Brother concert in London in 17 days!**_

_**So sorry guys, and I will try and update this whenever I can, but it's kinda hard not seeing Gossip Girl every week anymore! We have to wait months, whereas it's out in the US in a week. I am going to set you all a challenge; I will add another chapter to this story when I reach 30 reviews- so get typing!**_

Chapter Thirteen, Part two

Nate Archibald stared at his phone in horror. Blair had slept with someone else and might be pregnant. Had she cheated on him? Had someone else taken her virginity before he could? The questions wizzed around his mind, but disappeared when he spotted Bethany and Jenny. They smiled and waved at him.

"Do you two know anything about this?" He pointed at his phone.

"Why would we?" Jenny raised an eyebrow, making Bethany nudge her.

"Well you two are friends with Blair." Nate closed his phone and put it in his pocket. "So if you know something-"

"We aren't friends with her." The ninth grader interrupted.

"So..."

"So, yeah, we do know something." Bethany looked down, sympathetically.

Chuck Bass stood by his limo, sighing. The news about him and Blair had got to Gossip Girl and he had no idea how. At least, now, he had nothing to hide; to be honest, his name hadn't even been mentionned. Slam.

"What the hell are you doing, Nathaniel?" Chuck had been slammed down on the bonnet of his car.

"Did you sleep with her?" Nate hissed at his now-ex best friend.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Chuck choked back, trying to loosen his signature scarf.

"You slept with my girlfriend!" Nate continued, fire burning in his eyes.

"She needed someone and I was there." Chuck pushed his old friend off of him, brushing himself down. Crowds of students watched in awe, some of them recording the scene to send to Gossip Girl.

"Never come near me again." Nate disappeared down the street. Red marks from Nate were now on Chuck's neck; the mark of hatred would remain for a while. _Lucy can't see me like this. _He climbed into his limo and went home. Lucy could wait.

Blair Waldorf opened her BlackBerry and gasped at the text. Lucy or Serena had obviously turned her in. She walked down the steps, realising all eyes were on her and the bitchy comments were about her.

"Oh my god, she's such a slut." Kati Farkas hissed.

"The best friend and the boyfriend." Isobel Coates replied.

"Apparently she's had a baby already with Chuck." One ninth grader added.

Bethany and Jenny watched the sight and laughed. This was great.

"I told you she was going down." Bethany smiled, as Blair hurried down the road with tears running down her cheeks.

"So what now?" Jenny asked. She was such an ammature.

"Now, we just sit back and enjoy."

Lucy Adams walked down the street with Serena Van Der Woodsen, they giggled as they re-read the text.

"I would normally feel sorry for her." Lucy said, closing her phone.

"Yeah, well it serves her right!" Serena replied.

"So what are you up to later?"

"I'm seeing Dan. I kinda screwed it up last time, by not telling him how I felt. Now I need to sort it."

"Just tell him, S. You can do it!"

Blair Waldorf stood up as Nate walked into his bedroom. He looked at her, fiercely. "Blair, what are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in." She replied, standing up.

"I mean, what are you doing here!?" His words were harsh and fierce, so Blair stood back. Had he heard?

"I needed to tell you something." Her voice came out in a squeak.

"That you slept with my best friend? Forget it, we're finished."

"But I-"

"I don't want anything else to do with you, Blair." He hissed.

She hurried past him, tears flooding down her face. First the pregnancy scare, now this. Things really weren't going her way.

Chuck Bass sat in his favourite bar, hanging out with Lucy. He would have preferred a date, but he really just needed to get pissed and forget the events of the day. Lucy looked at his shirt, confused; Chuck never wore his shirt buttoned up all the way, but she ignored it. He just needed cheering up.

"Next round is on me." She giggled, slightly tipsy already.

"The last round was on you. Plus, you're the lady, so I'm paying." Chuck signalled to the bartender.

The woman smiled at him, flirtaciously. "Another round, sir?"

"Yes, and the same for my dear friend." He was already a little drunk, too.

The bartender gave Lucy another pina colada and Chuck another beer. Lucy sipped at her drink, stopping when she spotted Blair crossing the street. She was in no mood to see a depressed Blair in her drunken state, so she stood up. "Excuse me, I'm just gonna go to the ladies."

Chuck gulped down his beer and nodded. The door chimed open and a familiar brunette sat herself beside him, in Lucy's seat. "Er.. someone's sitting there."

"Chuck, I'm sorry." Blair looked down and Chuck raised his eyebrows; a Waldorf apologising? That almost never happened!

"Whatever." He slurred.

"Look, you've always treated me so well and then I ended up treating you like shit. Now everyone hates me. I should have never turned my back on you. You're the only person I've got left."

He raised an eyebrow. "Actually you don't even have me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Tears brimmed in her eyes, but Chuck Bass didn't care.

"You were beautiful when you were innocent and untouched. Now you're like one of the morrocan woman my father used to own; put away wet. I don't want you and I can't see why anyone else would."

Blair stood up and hurried home. Her mother sat down, sewing a dress to fit Blair for the next function.

"Mom?" She kneeled beside her mother. "Can I go and visit daddy in France?"

"Of course, I will sort it out for spring break."

"I mean can I go tonight? My whole life is falling apart." She sobbed.

"I will make some calls."

Serena smiled as she walked into the room, but guilt took over when she saw the candles and meal Dan had prepared; she had eaten before leaving.

"So, you decided to come then." Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Dan, why do you love me?" She asked, walking over to him.

"What?" He looked puzzled.

"Why do you love me?"

"I love that you are there for your friends and that you can be friends with Blair and still dating me. I love that when you laugh, you sound like a five-year-old." She giggled. "Like that. I love that you are so beautiful and smart and perfect in every way."

"I love you too." She smiled, able to say the words so easily. She kissed Dan, but soon pulled away, feeling guilty. Blair had needed her today, but she had been sulking. She had to do something. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Why?" Dan looked confused.

"For one of the many reasons you love me."

Blair Waldorf shivered in the cold as her luggage was loaded onto the helicopter; she needed time away, where no one knew her. She wouldn't go for long; only until the end of Spring-Break, when all the rumours had ended. It seemed like a perfect idea. She gasped as she saw a slim blonde-haired girl running towards her.

"Blair, please don't go!" Serena shouted, tripping in her heels.

"S, what are you doing here?"

"I came to stop you. You have to stay B."

"I can't! I'm ruined. I can't handle it." A tear rolled down Blair's cheek.

"But we can get through this together. I'll be right by your side." Serena hugged her best friend.

"I know, but I want time to relax, S. Just a month or two, till next term." Blair pulled away.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I promise I will call you and text you, okay, S?"

"Okay. Please take care." Serena hugged her again, before watching her friend board the helicopter.

The engines started, and Blair Waldorf disappeared into the night, as Serena waved goodbye.

_**Spotted: B fleeing the crime scene to visit her gay father. What were you expecting, B? You did sleep with your boyfriend's best friend! L and C leaving the Palace Hotel's bar, both looking pissed out of their minds. That's gonna hurt in the morning! S and D holding hands, strolling through Central Park. BE and little J on the prowl, watching the fight between N and C on my website. Looks like you reign, BE! **_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl**_


End file.
